Meeting the Goldens
by MisticRaven
Summary: ¿Quién no ha soñado alguna vez con hacer preguntas a sus caballeros favoritos y que éstos les respondan? ¡Pues el momento ha llegado! Entren y conozcan a fondo la vida tan particular que estos hombres viven día a día y, más que nada, descubramos juntos sus secretos y fantasías. En el programa de hoy, Camus de Acuario.
1. Presentación

**Disclamer**

Los personajes de este programa le pertenecen al maestro Masami Kurumada y la Toei Animation.

–1–

El telón se abre y una pequeña luz ilumina la figura de nuestra pequeña (o no tan pequeña) conductora.

– ¡Buenas noches Fanfiction!~ Hoy tengo un par de invitados especiales, traídos solamente para ustedes, ¡Un fuerte aplauso por favor! – se escuchan varios sonidos de aplausos y uno que otro silbido. La conductora realiza pequeñas reverencias, con una gran y contagiosa sonrisa en su rostro. – Oh, gracias, gracias~… *carraspeo* ahora y sin más preámbulos vamos a dar una gran bienvenida a doce hombres que de caballeros solo mantienen el título.

El reflector se apaga y la luz del salón entero se enciende dejando ver a nada más ni nada menos que doce hombres perfectamente sentados en unos cómodos sillones que la producción amablemente proporcionó para la ocasión.

Por un lado vemos a Mu, cuya jaqueca se nota desde el Santuario; al parecer su pequeño e inquieto alumno ha estado haciendo de las suyas otra vez y ha dejado el rostro de nuestro caballero con muchas marcas de fibra permanente.

A su lado está Shaka, quien a pesar de asegurar que medita con los ojos cerrados no disimula muy bien sus ronquidos.

Por otro lado Camus y Milo parecen encontrarse en una disputa, el caso es que nuestro escorpión perdió todas las manzanas de su casa y el único con la capacidad de sacarlas era el pobre acuariano, quien asegura no haberlas tomado ya que ni siquiera eran de su gusto.

Luego está Dohko (en su forma rejuvenecida), cortando pétalos a una rosa y detrás de él vemos a un escandalizado Afrodita, quien está al borde de las lágrimas por lo que su compañero hace a las rosas, junto a nuestro florista se encuentra Deathmask, cuyas carcajadas se escuchan por todo el estudio.

Siguiendo con los hermanos Aioros y Aioria, podemos verlos pasándose el uno al otro un casco "perteneciente" a Saga, quien desesperadamente intenta recuperarlo.

Y por último tenemos a Aldebaran y Shura, quienes prefieren mantenerse al margen y son los únicos quietos y callados del lugar… por el momento.

Nuestra conductora observa con incredulidad a sus particulares invitados y una pequeña gota de sudor resbala por su sien.

– Bien, bien, será mejor empezar antes de que ocurra algo. – camina de vuelta hacia el centro del escenario para que la atención recaiga nuevamente sobre ella y con voz enérgica continua. – Estos fantásticos caballeros han accedido a concedernos unas cuantas entrevistas para que ustedes, los espectadores, conozcan más sobre ellos y sus vidas privadas.

– ¡Un minuto, yo nunca pedí ve… – Deathmask se queja desde su asiento, aunque una sola mirada de Saori es suficiente para hacer que calle y permanezca sentado en su asiento.

Qué hace Saori aquí, se preguntaran. Bien, pues lo único que se puede decir es que todo esto fue nada más ni nada menos que idea suya. ¿Sus propósitos? Pues… se negó a contárnoslos pero conociendo a la joven Diosa podemos asegurar que no es nada bueno.

– ¿Decías algo? – pregunta nuestra pequeña conductora al caballero de Cáncer, éste niega con la cabeza, cruza los brazos y se niega a hacer alguna clase de comentario. – En ese caso sigamos. – la extrovertida chica vuelve la mirada al público y prosigue: – Durante doce noches ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de enviar sus preguntas o desafíos a estos increíblemente apuestos hombres, quienes no podrán negarse a responder o hacer **ninguna **de ellas…– podemos ver como cada uno de los caballeros suda frío al escuchar las palabras de la joven presentadora. – el primero en pasar será… mm… – los dorados se miran los unos a los otros, preguntándose quien será la primera víctima de nuestro programa. – ¡Tú!... pasa al frente por favor.

Y el elegido es nada más ni nada menos que el caballero dorado de Géminis, Saga.

Entre murmullos y maldiciones dicho caballero pasa hacia el frente del salón, ignorando las burlas de sus compañeros de armas.

– ¿Y yo por qué? – pregunta con evidente fastidio.

– Porque de entre todos los caballeros dorados tú eres quién más fangirls tiene. – responde la conductora en un intento por subir el ego a su invitado y evitar que éste hiciera estallarlo todo con una Explosión de Galaxias. Sin embargo los demás caballeros parecen sentirse ofendidos por tal declaración, así que la muchacha les guiña un ojo para asegurarles que solo se trata de una mentira (o quizas no)

– En ese caso acepto.

– Lo supuse… *carraspeo* bien, como decía… aquí Saga será el primero en responder. Ustedes los espectadores deberán enviar sus preguntas o desafíos a través de comentarios al finalizar el programa de hoy. Cada una de ellas será respondida o realizada en nuestro próximo programa. ¡Pero eso no es todo!~

– ¡¿Hay más?! – preguntan los doce caballeros escandalizados al unísono.

– Si, hay algo más… ¿Algún problema? – ante la aterradora mirada que la conductora dirige hacia los hombres, éstos no tienen más opción que negar y aceptar el cruel destino que les espera. – así mucho mejor. Bueno, como decía… en los comentarios no solo podrán dejar sus preguntas, sino que también podrán elegir quien será el próximo caballero en pasar. El que obtenga más votos ganará la oportunidad de responder preguntas en nuestro tercer episodio… ¡Y eso es todo por hoy!~ – la chica empuja a Saga de vuelta a su respectivo asiento y vuelve a pararse en medio del escenario. – espero les haya gustado nuestro primer capítulo, fue un gusto estar con todos ustedes esta noche. No olviden comentar y vernos en el próximo programa. ¡Hasta luego~!

La chica se despide y mientras la cámara se aleja y las luces se apagan vemos como algunos de los caballeros siguen con sus anteriores disputas y los restantes se burlan de Saga por haber sido elegido el primero en responder.


	2. Saga de Géminis

**Disclamer**:

Los personajes aparecidos en este programa le pertenecen al maestro Masami Kurumada y la Toei Animation.

-Meeting Saga-

Las luces se encienden y podemos ver a nuestra conductora sentada en un cómodo sillón mientras lee unas cuantas notas, frente a ella se encuentra nuestro invitado especial en un asiento similar al de la muchacha.

En el fondo podemos apreciar a las pobres victimas que aún no han pasado al frente (pero lo harán), cada uno de ellos se remueve con nerviosismo en su asiento, algunos asustados y otros expectantes por lo que pasará esta noche.

–¡Buenas noches Fanfiction!~ bienvenidos a nuestra segunda emisión de Meeting the Goldens. Espero que estén tan entusiasmados como yo por lo que vendrá ahora. – la extrovertida joven cambia la mirada constantemente entre las cámaras del lugar, las cuales parecen enfocarla perfectamente con cada uno de sus movimientos. – esta noche nuestro invitado especial es nada más ni nada menos que el caballero dorado de Géminis, Saga.

La cámara cambia de posición y esta vez Saga es enfocado en todos los ángulos habidos y por haber. El caballero permanece cruzado de brazos y se escucha algún que otro murmuro saliendo de su boca.

– Saga, sino cooperas con el programa no te prestaré el casco del Patriarca para que juegues cuando regresemos.

Esa es nuestra queridísima Saori Kido, quien habla (o amenaza) a nuestro querido peli azul desde los controles.

– Es un placer estar aquí. – Refunfuña Saga mientras mira finalmente a la cámara y pasa luego su atención a nuestra conductora.

– El placer es todo nuestro~ *carraspeo* bien, bien, será mejor si comenzamos. Lo primero que haremos esta noche será dejarte responder en nuestra hermosa sección de preguntas, enviadas por tus queridas fans. – la chica rebusca entre sus papeles y prosigue: – hoy nuestras primeras preguntas vienen de la mano de Kuro no Raven, Saga, ya hablamos como deberías responderlas.

– Ya lo sé. – resopla con fastidio al pensar que la conductora lo cree un niño de pre-escolar.

– Y la primera es: **¿Aún sigues codeándote con todas las doncellas que te hacían el favor cuando estabas poseído por Arles?**

– No, después de ser poseído comprendí que mis actitudes y la manera en que me aproveché de esas doncellas no eran apropiadas para un caballero como yo, así que dejé de verlas… eso y que Saori dijo que no pagaría mis gastos de agua si seguía haciéndolo. – murmura al final, de manera casi imperceptible para la audiencia.

– Ejem, interesante pasado para un caballero… sigamos: **¿Athena te hace tilín? Es linda la muchacha y hacen bonita pareja. ¿Verdad que sí te gusta? ¿Mmm?**

Saga mira hacia la cámara y se toma un buen de tiempo antes de responder:

– Solo puedo ver a la señorita Athena de manera profesional, además intenté matarla un par de veces y eso de que "del odio al amor hay un solo paso" es mentira. – de pronto vemos como al caballero lo golpea un enorme báculo en la cabeza, dejando un par de pajaritos volando a su alrededor.

– Saori, ya lo hablamos, si vas a golpearlos que sea después de terminar el programa. – reprende nuestra conductora a la joven Diosa, quien luego de disculparse decide retornar a los controles. La presentadora exige un vaso con agua para el gemelo y le ayuda a recuperar la compostura. – ¿Ya te sientes mejor Saga?

– Hoy no quiero adueñarme del Santuario mami.

– Parece que no. – una ligera gota de sudor resbala por su sien, aunque inmediatamente parece desaparecer y en su lugar aparece un foquito prendido. – ¡Ya sé! – y como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, la muchacha abofetea al pobre caballero de tal forma que parece hacerle recobrar el sentido.

En el fondo podemos ver como muchos de los caballeros (despiertos) ríen a carcajadas por la cantidad de golpes que el peli azul está recibiendo.

– ¡Eso no era necesario! – exclama Saga con un aura asesina rodeando todo su ser.

– No te enojes, Saga Sagita, fue solo una ayudita. – la conductora intenta excusarse mientras encomienda su joven alma a todos los Dioses del Olimpo.

– Mejor vamos a seguir. – cruza los brazos y cierra los ojos, intentando serenarse un poco. Podemos notar fácilmente un enorme chichón que sobresale de sus azulados cabellos y una gran marca roja sobre toda su mejilla derecha.

– Si… em… la siguiente: **¿Quién de tus compañeros de armas te parece más atractivo?**

Esta vez notamos como los caballeros del fondo se esconden detrás de sus sillones, los controles parecen haberse mudado de país y nuestra conductora intenta refugiarse con sus papeles.

A pesar de que Saga mantiene esa apariencia serena, aquella aura maligna regresa a su cuerpo y una vena resalta entre su frente.

– ¿Serías tan amable… de repetir la pregunta?

– Este… ¿Quién de tus compañeros de armas te parece más atractivo? – responde la chica con un notable terror en su voz.

– Lo supuse… – el caballero abre los ojos y tanto los presentes como los cobardemente escondidos se congelan. – Kanon.

– ¿Kanon? – pregunta la presentadora, anonadada.

– ¡¿Kanon?! – tantos los demás caballeros como la mismísima Saori regresan al escenario al escuchar tal declaración por parte del caballero de Géminis.

**-Mientras tanto, bajo del mar, bajo del mar~-**

Kanon de Sea Dragón se encuentra tosiendo exageradamente mientras escupe todo el cereal con leche que había estado disfrutando minutos atrás, junto a él se encuentra Isaac de Kraken, quien hace un gran esfuerzo por ayudar a su compañero en apuros.

– Yo sabía que estos tenían algo raro cuando no aceptaron el streaptease que les ofreció Thetis… – murmura la marina mientras continua con sus esfuerzos.

**-Regresando a nuestro fantabuloso estudio-**

– Si, Kanon. – responde el caballero, viéndose muy molesto por la situación en la que estaba. – voy a aclararlo, él es mi gemelo y, al no poder escogerme a mí mismo, decidí escogerlo a él.

– Mira mal intento de Patriarca, Kanon NO es un caballero, NO puedes elegirlo. – protesta Deathmask desde su asiento.

– Es verdad, además pensé que yo… no, olvídenlo. – vemos a un Aioria ofendido y a su hermano Aioros intentando reconfortarlo.

– Pues yo elijo a Kanon y punto final, no hablaré más del asunto. – el fastidiado peli azul dirige su mirada a nuestra (aún) sorprendida conductora. – eh tú, sigue con las preguntas.

La chica regresa a tierra con las palabras del caballero de Géminis y revisa una vez más sus papeles.

– Este… si… la siguiente es: **¿Shion te deja usar la enorme bañera?**

Nuestro invitado murmura algunas maldiciones ante esta pregunta, viéndose mucho más molesto que antes.

– No, el viejo cretino ese me prohibió la entrada porque lo maté y porque dejé una enorme cuenta de agua pendiente que aún no pueden terminar de pagar.

– ¡¿A quién le dices viejo cretino?! – grita un rejuvenecido Shion desde la audiencia.

– ¡A ti grandísimo mal nacido! ¡Devuélveme mi bañera! – responde Saga, enfurecido.

– ¡Cuando dejes de hablar con mi casco te la prestaré!

– Maldición. – y con esto la discusión se cierra por el momento.

– Si, lindo muy lindo. – nuestra presentadora suspira y ojea sus papeles. – bien, bien~ nuestras siguientes preguntas fueron enviadas por mugetsu-chan xd~ y la primera es: **¿Te gusta el metal?**

– ¿Metal? – en una centésima de segundo el escenario cambia por completo y vemos una particular aula de clases. Frente al enorme pizarrón vemos a Saga usando un ajustado traje, lentes y en su mano una enorme regla, la cual golpea unas cuantas veces contra el pizarrón. – ¡Atención! – tanto quienes estaban en la audiencia, controles, lugar de invitados y nuestra conductora dejan de hablar de inmediato. Curiosamente todos ellos visten ahora sus uniformes escolares. – Hoy hablaremos de los metales. – De un segundo a otro, en la pizarra se dibuja una enorme tabla periódica. – se denomina "metal" a los elementos químicos caracterizados por ser buenos conductores del calor y la electricidad, poseen alta densidad y son…

– Este… profesor. – nuestra conductora alza su brazo para llamar la atención del "profesor" Saga.

– Estoy a mitad de una explicación.

–Ya, ya lo sé pero no creo que la espectadora se haya referido a eso cuando hablaba de "metal".

Saga reacomoda sus lentes y pasa la mirada entre la muchacha y el pizarrón, la muchacha y el pizarrón, una y otra vez.

– ¿Entonces a qué se refería?

– No eres más bruto porque no te llamas Afrodita. – Deathmask pasa al frente del salón, ignorando las quejas del antes mencionado. – sal de aquí, yo te enseñaré lo que es metal. – vemos como el caballero de Cáncer empuja a su compañero hacia la silla que éste ocupaba antes y se para frente a todos. – les enseñaré lo que es bueno.

Y como lo sucedido con Saga, el escenario cambia por completo una vez más.

Esta vez estamos en un salón completamente oscuro y silencioso, todos están a la espera de lo que Deathmask les demostrará.

Y éste no se hace esperar demasiado, al minuto un reflector blanco ilumina el escenario y allí vemos al caballero parado, viste ropa completamente negra y ajustada, una peluca cuyo cabello llega completamente al suelo y en sus manos una guitarra eléctrica.

Con un sencillo movimiento de sus manos comienza a tocar melodías pesadas mientras sacude su cabello contra un viento inexistente.

Vale decir que los ahora espectadores se encuentran completamente atónitos ante esa faceta nunca antes vista del caballero de Cáncer. La excepción por su puesto es el joven Afrodita, quien ya parece estar al tanto de los gustos de su amigo.

Pasados unos minutos la melodía termina y el escenario regresa a la normalidad. Todos retornan a sus respectivos lugares y permanecen en silencio por unos segundos mientras intentan salir del shock.

– ¡Tienes que hablar! – grita Saori desde el micrófono a nuestra conductora, quien al haber recibido semejante grito directamente en el auricular de su oído se recupera de la sorpresa.

– Si, es verdad *carraspeo* entonces, Saga ¿te gusta el metal?

Vemos al caballero en un absoluto silencio, al parecer aún no puede quitarse de la mente el hecho de haber visto a su temible compañero de armas en tal demostración.

– Si, si me gusta. – responde finalmente, sacando un suspiro de todos los presentes.

– Excelente, entonces la siguiente es: ¿Cantarías algo?

– De ninguna manera.

– Vamos Saga, cántanos algo~ – insiste nuestra extrovertida presentadora mientras hace ojitos al caballero.

– No.

– No seas amargado Saga, incluso Death se animó a hacer algo hoy. – dice Afrodita desde su asiento.

– Dije que no.

– Te dejaré comer mis manzanas.

– Yo te dejaré torturar a Kiki.

– Yo permitiré que comas mi carne.

– Te dejaré jugar con mis cráneos.

– Dejaré que juegues con mi mente de nuevo.

– No me quejaré si envías a alguien a matarme de nuevo.

– Podrás jugar todo el día en mi campo de rosas… pero no tengo antídotos.

– Te daré todo el hielo que necesites para tus cervezas.

– No te demandaré por destruir mi templo.

– Te prestaré mi Excalibur siempre que quieras.

Y así todos los caballeros presentes hacen un esfuerzo por lograr hacer que el amargado peli azul nos dedicara una canción.

– No.

– SAGA CANTA. – sin siquiera preguntar nuestra conductora arrastra a Saga hacia una plataforma especial para presentaciones y le da un micrófono.

– Pero no quiero.

– Haré quemar ese estúpido casco.

Y con esas palabras en mente, Saga no tiene más opción que acceder a la petición tan amable de la presentadora.

Se coloca en posición y mira hacia la cámara, una melodía comienza en el fondo y en minutos tenemos a un Saga de Géminis cantando Pegasus Fantasy.

En la audiencia las mujeres presentes arrojan flores y sus propias ropas interiores a la plataforma con la esperanza de captar la atención de nuestro cantante.

Por otro lado, tantos los demás caballeros como la conductora sirven como coristas (aunque los de control han apagado todos sus micrófonos).

–… y pegasus hasta el finaaaaaaaaaaaal. – las melodías finales suenan y el peli azul retorna a su asiento, suspira y mira a nuestra presentadora. – supongo que eso es todo.

– En lo absoluto, queda una pregunta más.

El caballero suspira una vez más, preparándose mentalmente para lo que fuera que iba a venir.

– Dispara y acabemos con esto.

– Y dice: **¿Por qué mierda no puedo pensar en algo más malvado?**

Esta pregunta logra sacar una sonrisa e incluso una pequeña risa del caballero de Géminis.

– Eso es simple; porque no tienes una mente tan brillante y malvada como la mía. – responde el peli azul con su mirada directamente clavada en la cámara. – si eso es todo, quiero ir a darme un baño.

Se escuchan risas desde los controles y la audiencia, a lo que Saga responde con un suspiro, no ha terminado aún.

– Lo siento Saga Sagita pero ahora que terminamos con la sección de preguntas es hora de… ¡La sección de retos, que vendrá después de comerciales!

Antes de que Saga pudiera decir o hacer algo se escuchan aplausos mientras la cámara de turno se aleja del escenario y comienzan los espacios publicitarios.

**-Espacio publicitario-**

-1-

¿Llega a casa cansado de tanto trabajar y necesita un momento de relajo?

¡No lo piense más!

Nuestro Whisky "Inframundo" es justo lo que necesita para acompañar esos momentos de descanso.

Whisky Inframundo.

Porque usted merece una bebida fuera de este mundo.

Disponible en todas las tiendas cercanas.

-2-

¿Se acerca San Valentín y aún no sabe que regalarle a su pareja?

¡La florería "Euridice" tiene la respuesta!

Atendido por sus propios dueños.

Abierto las 24hs del día.

Y si logra llegar hasta ella sin ninguna clase de herida recibirá un breve concierto ofrecido por Orfeo de Lira y Pharao de Esfinge COMPLETAMENTE GRATIS.

No lo dude, visítenos.

-3-

Durante estas vacaciones no puede perderse nuestro mejor destino turístico: el Templo Submarino de Poseidón.

Contamos con las mejores guías y acceso a cada uno de los pilares.

No dude en elegirlos como su destino.

Recuerden siempre que bajo el mar la vida es más sabrosa.

¡Llame ya!

**-Fin del espacio publicitario.-**

La cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el nuevo salón prácticamente vacío (especial para esta sección) y podemos ver nuevamente a nuestro invitado discutiendo con la presentadora. Al tener ambos un muy mal genio es difícil saber quien domina en esta pequeña riña.

– ¡No lo haré y no harás que cambie de opinión!

La chica suspira y en ese momento sabe que no le queda más opción que amenazar al caballero para que haga lo que debe hacer.

– No quería llegar a esto Saga pero tengo imágenes que no querrás que salgan a la luz.

Esto parece llamar la atención de nuestro querido peli azul, quien se acerca a la muchacha sin pensarlo dos veces.

– ¿De qué imágenes hablas? – pregunta en un murmuro.

– Esas en las que apareces diciendo cosas románticas y besando a un espejo. – responde ella, susurrando también.

– Chicos, están al aire. – informa Saori desde los controles.

Tanto saga como la conductora se recomponen, y evitando la mirada curiosa de los demás caballeros presentes ambos vuelven a estar a una distancia prudente.

– Como decía, es hora de nuestra sección de retos.

– Como sea, solo… terminemos con esto. – Saga cruza los brazos y hace el intento de sentarse en su sillón, pero al estar éste en el salón de preguntas nuestro invitado cae inevitablemente en el suelo. – ¡Me lleva la (palabras censuradas por horario de protección al menor).

– Saga por favor, compórtate. – exige nuestra pequeña presentadora y ayuda al caballero a levantarse. – Bien, como decía. Nuestro primer reto de esta noche viene de la mano de LAuren Saint Seiya y dice: "**yo quiero que Kanon sea invitado para el show y que sea puesto en varias situaciones complicadas siendo Saga salvador en pocas palabras que sean como Ikki (Saga) y Shun (Kanon). Poseidon tendrá que obligarlo a actuar como Shun.**

Y si no se puede, quiero que Saga sea niñera de Kiki por una semana (no puede mandarlo a otra dimensión) y se aguantará todo lo que el niño haga." y bien Saga, ¿cuál de estos retos escoges?

Tras mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho pensarlo Saga responde:

– Traigan a Kanon, me quedaría con cualquiera con tal de no tener que lidiar con ese chiquillo insoportable.

Nuestra conductora hace que la cámara la enfoque y con una sonrisa que no engaña a nadie comienza a hablar:

– Señor Poseidón sino le molesta sería un honor que tanto usted como don Kanon se hicieran presen…

La chica no termina con su oración cuando Julian Solo aparece en el estudio siendo llevado por algunas olas que empapan a los caballeros del fondo. Cuando el agua se dispersa no solo vemos a Kanon junto a él sino también a todas sus marinas.

– Esperen, esperen ¿por qué tuvieron que venir ellos también? – pregunta Milo de Escorpio mientras intenta quitar el agua de su cabello.

– Porque su niñera tuvo que venir conmigo y no tenía tiempo de contratar a otra. – contesta el Dios de los mares con desdén.

– Yo no soy su niñera y no quería venir aquí. – comenta un ofendido Kanon, quien parece recién haberse recompuesto de la ahogada que había tenido hace minutos atrás. – Y tú… – camina directamente hacia su hermano y, tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa, comienza a zarandearlo una y otra vez. – PORQUE TUVISTE QUE DECIR QUE YO ERA QUIEN TE PARECÍA MÁS ATRACTIVO. QUE TE PASA.

– ¡Kanon! Atontaras a mi invitado. – exclama la pequeña conductora con lagrimitas en los ojos.

– Kanon, suéltalo. – ordena don Pose con tridente en mano. Cuando Sea Dragon finalmente obedece, el Dios se dirige hacia la joven presentadora. – ¿Qué debo hacer?

– Oh, eso es simple: debes obligar a Kanon a comportarse como Shun de Andrómeda, y aquí nosotros obligaremos a Saga a comportarse como Ikki de Fénix.

– Muy interesante, acepto.

De un segundo a otro, el único en el escenario es Kanon. Tanto los caballeros, marinas, Dioses y nuestra conductora se encuentran en los controles, vigilando con atención cada momento.

En nuestra primera escena Kanon camina por el lugar sin saber exactamente qué hacer. De pronto pasa junto a él una muchacha muy hermosa y bien proporcionada, quien en vez de pasar de largo se detiene y encara a nuestro gemelo menor.

– Señor, creo que me perdí ¿me ayuda a encontrar mi casa? – pregunta la joven de una forma bastante seductora.

– Si, claro que podría, pero en vez de eso ¿no querría ir a la mía?

– ¡Calma las hormonas, tienes que actuar como Andrómeda! – grita Isaac desde los controles, directamente en el auricular de Kanon.

– maldición. – susurra Sea Dragon para sí mismo y vuelve a encarar a la chica, sacude la cabeza y mira a la cámara. – no me jodan, ¿no ven que es hermosa?

– Kanon, si arruinas esto me aseguraré de que te vuelvan a encerrar en Cabo Sunion ¡Sin televisión por cable!

Esto sin dudas ayuda a que nuestro invitado coopere con la causa.

– Entonces… ¿me llevarás? – pregunta la atractiva joven con un tono sensual.

– Que Athena me perdone… – se lamenta el hombre y dirige la mirada hacia la chica. La observa por unos segundos y de repente sus ojos comienzan a lagrimear. Retrocede unos pasos hasta tropezar con una piedra y cae de golpe en el suelo. – ¡Hermano, hermano, una desconocida está hablándome! ¡Ayúdame hermano!

Y así desde la nada Saga aparece en escena, en medio de la consternada joven y su "inocente" hermanito.

– ¡Tú, mujer del mal ¿qué intentabas hacerle a mi hermano?!

– Yo… yo… yo… – la joven observa aterrada aquella aura maligna que sobresale del cuerpo del gemelo mayor y pide mentalmente ayuda a cualquiera de la producción.

– ANOTHER DIMENSION. – y eso fue lo último que la chica escuchó antes de desaparecer por completo del escenario. – Kanon ¿te encuentras bien? – Saga voltea hacia su hermano y se agacha para estar a su altura.

– No hermano, me caí y me duele. – lloriquea Kanon mientras sostiene su pie derecho.

– No llores, déjame curESTO ES RIDÍCULO, COMPÓRTATE COMO UN HOMBRE. – exclama un enfadado caballero de Géminis, cuyos gritos solo logran hacer que Sea Dragon llore aún más.

– Siempre eres tan malo conmigo. Snif. Snif.

Vemos como una venita sobresale de la frente del peli azul mientras se pone de pie y mira directamente al salón de controles.

– Quiero hablar con la conductora de este programa.

– Ahora no Saga, tienes que seguir con el reto. – dice nuestra pequeña desde aquella sala.

– Cambie de opinión, cuidaré al mocoso ese.

– Lo siento, pero ya es tarde para elegir~

Saga inhala y exhala varias veces mientras que mentalmente cuenta hasta 1.000.

– Pero solo lo haré por esta vez. – ya resignado a seguir con su tortura, el caballero de la tercera casa regresa la atención a su hermano menor, se agacha y toma bruscamente el pie de éste. – ¿dónde te duele?

– Aquí hermano. – Kanon señala su tobillo, mientras mueve su labio inferior y continúa lloriqueando.

– Voy a curarte, quédate quieto. – Saga quita los zapatos a su hermano y en un santiamén cura (o hace el intento de curar) el tobillo de su hermanito. – ya, ya quedó, ahora que alguien se lo lleve antes de que le rompa toda la pierna.

– Pero SNIF hermano SNIF…

– QUE ALGUIEN SE LO LLEVE.

y como por arte de magia, Don Pose reaparece en el escenario y se lleva a su general marino antes de que algo malo le ocurriese, después de todo, Kanon es el único que le consigue ofertas en mariscos y no puede permitirse el que le rompan una pierna.

Ahora todos regresan al salón de retos y se ubican en sus respectivas posiciones.

– Bueno… creo que será mejor continuar con el siguiente reto~ – la conductora intenta por todos los medios aliviar la tensión palpable del ambiente. – Saga, ¿te sientes bien?

– TE PARECE QUE ME SIENTO BIEN.

La chica retrocede unos cuantos pasos y dirige su mirada hacia el caballero de Acuario, asiente y de inmediato éste sabe exactamente qué hacer.

– POLVO DE DIAMANTES.

Y así vemos a nuestro querido Saga congelado prácticamente de la cabeza a los pies.

– Oh, y ahora… ¿quién podrá ayudarnos? – pregunta nuestra presentadora de forma dramática.

– YO. – aparece un ya muy conocido caballero de bronce de la nada, portando su armadura rosada.

– ¡Shun de Andrómeda!

– No contaban con mi astucia. – En el fondo se escuchan risas claramente pre-grabadas, además de algunas adicionales que los caballeros invitados nos proporcionan.

Saga parece comprender perfectamente hacia donde va el asunto e intenta, en vano, moverse para así poder liberarse del hielo. – no te preocupes Saga, yo te ayudaré a descongelarte.

– ALEJENLO DE MÍ. – exige un nada entusiasmado caballero de Géminis, que ya ha podido liberar por lo menos su cabeza de aquel congelamiento. – Haré lo que sea, lo que sea.

– ¿Lo que sea? – la conductora se acerca al caballero, pensando en lo mucho que podría aprovechar de esta situación.

– Si, lo que sea. – a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, habría tiempo para lamentarse luego.

– Terminaras con los retos sin poner ninguna queja.

– Esta bien. – suspira, sabiendo que se arrepentiría de esto más tarde.

– Lo siento Shun pero no te necesitaremos por el momento, si quieres puedes sentarte junto a la audiencia.

– Okey. – un desilusionado Andrómeda corre hacia la tribuna y toma su propio asiento junto a Shion.

– Bueno, ¿van a descongelarme o qué?

– Ya pedí a producción que aumentaran la temperatura del lugar, te descongelaras pronto. Pero mientras sucede vamos con el siguiente reto. Enviado nuevamente por Kuro no Raven, dice~: **Puedes elegir primor, o le robas un besito casto a Athenita o besas con lengua y manoseo incluido a alguno de tus compañeros.**

El peli azul mira directamente a la cámara, no sabemos si está enojado o si está de hecho pensando en qué elegir.

– Besaré a Athena.

Ni lenta ni perezosa nuestra conductora corre hacia los controles y trae a una sorprendida Saori prácticamente a rastras hacia el plató.

Entonces aprovecha que Saga está aún medio congelado y coloca a la joven Diosa frente a frente con su fiel caballero.

– Ahora señoras y señores, quiero ver un beso~

Saori yace parada con un enorme rubor cubriendo la totalidad de su rostro, solo comparable al que Saga mismo posee.

Vemos como el caballero se inclina lo más que puede, cierra los ojos y besa a la Diosa por unos breves segundos, se separa de ella y no se atreve a mirarla, de hecho ni siquiera se anima a volver a abrir los ojos.

En la audiencia todos se han quedado callados y con la boca abierta por la impresión. Todos excepto Shion, por supuesto, que está al borde de un infarto.

Athena regresa a los controles como alma que se la lleva el diablo y decide fingir que aquí no ha sucedido nada de nada.

– Por favor, díganme que eso es todo… – suplica un ya descongelado Géminis mientras intenta disimular el rubor de su cara.

– Lo siento Saga pero aún queda un reto más.

– ¿Otro más? – lagrimea nuestro pobre caballero, cansado de tantas torturas.

– Si, pero es el último, te lo prometo. – con una linda sonrisa, la chica intenta animar al desconsolado caballero y continua con su trabajo. – el siguiente reto fue enviado por mugetsu-chan xd y dice lo siguiente: **Baila sexy back de Justin Timberlake y presentadora-chan plz vístelo sexymente**. Y como siempre digo; ¡Al público lo que pida!~ – Como si fuese arte de magia, nuestro pobre peli azul tiene un repentino cambio de vestuario, llevando ahora una ajustada camisa blanca, la cual tiene tres de sus botones superiores desabrochados, un pantalón negro y ajustado y unos zapatos a juego. – ahora Saga, baila.

– No sé bailar.

– ¡Shun, ven aquí, cambié de opinión!

– NO, NO NO, BAILARÉ, BAILARÉ. – exclama un escandalizado caballero de Géminis y se prepara mentalmente para lo que sigue.

Comienza a sonar la melodía de Sexy Back y mientras Saga baila (o hace el intento de bailar) el público presente lo acompaña con palmas y palabras de aliento.

La canción no dura mucho pero aún así nuestro caballero baila hasta el sudor, y una vez terminado se desploma contra el suelo sin importarle nada en absoluto.

– ¡Lo has hecho muy bien! – anima nuestra entusiasmada conductora y se sienta junto al caballero en el suelo. – ¿cómo te sientes?

– Como si estuviésemos en guerra con Hades.

– Oh, no fue para tanto. Mira, ese fue el último reto, ya eres libre de… – Pero antes de que la joven termine con sus palabras, la figura de Saga desaparece por completo del salón. Una gota de sudor baja por la frente de la chica mientras se levanta y sacude su ropa. – Ese fue Saga de Géminis. – se escuchan fuertes aplausos y silbidos. – Gracias, gracias *reverencias* quiero agradecer a todos los que mandaron sus preguntas y retos, pueden seguir haciéndolo para nuestro próximo programa, cuyo invitado será… – se escuchan redobles de tambores. – ¡Shaka de Virgo! – la cámara enfoca al caballero de la sexta casa, quien duerme apaciblemente en su asiento. – em, lo despertaremos para la ocasión *carraspeo* ¡No olviden enviar sus preguntas y retos! Y como siempre, recuerden que pueden elegir a la próxima victInvitado en sus comentarios. Espero que hayan disfrutado del programa y sigan acompañándonos cada sábado. Mi nombre es Nate y esto fue Meeting the Goldens. ¡Buenas noches!

la cámara se aleja y mientras las luces se apagan lentamente podemos ver a los caballeros dorados aún presentes intentado despertar a Shaka de Virgo para darle la "buena noticia".


	3. Shaka de Virgo (Parte 1)

**Disclamer**:

Los personajes aparecidos en este programa le pertenecen al maestro Masami Kurumada y la Toei Animation.

* * *

La cámara hace un acercamiento desde el fondo del salón hasta donde nuestra pequeña conductora yace sentada en el mismo asiento del programa anterior. Frente a ella podemos ver a Shaka de Virgo ocupando el puesto que anteriormente había sido de Saga.

Detrás de ellos los caballeros dorados se mantienen sumamente quietos, todos están nerviosos por lo que ocurrirá esta noche.

Se preguntaran sobre el paradero de nuestro querido Saga, pues él se ha negado a aparecer en el programa de hoy, al parecer le dejamos algún que otro trauma y por esto Shion ha accedido a darle un día libre y prestarle, finalmente, su bañera.

– ¡Buenas noches Fanfiction!~ bienvenidos sean a nuestra tercera emisión de Meeting The Goldens, mi nombre es Nate y seré su anfitriona esta noche. – la chica cruza las piernas y guiña un ojo hacia la cámara. – Hoy tenemos un invitado especial para ustedes, ¡Denle un gran aplauso a Shaka de... eh... ¿Shaka? – todas las cámaras apuntan al caballero de Virgo y podemos verlo completamente dormido, sus ronquidos son casi audibles y un hilo de saliva desciende de su boca. Una venita resalta sobre la frente de nuestra presentadora mientras se levanta de su asiento. – SHAKA.

– ¡Saga destruyó mi templo Athena! – exclama un recién despertado Shaka de Virgo, quien no tarda mucho en darse cuenta que de hecho no se encuentra en el templo sino en nuestro querido estudio. – ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunta mientras ahoga un bostezo.

– En el estudio…

–… Haciendo el ridículo, ¡ya despierta Barbie humana! – ese de allí es, por supuesto, Deathmask, que disfruta mucho de hacer bullying a sus compañeros de armas.

– YA LES DIJE QUE NO SOY UNA BARBIE HUMANA. – exclama nuestro rubio molesto, luego se percata de la audiencia que lo observa con atención y regresa a su postura "tranquila". – «El insensato que reconoce su insensatez es un sabio. Pero un insensato que se cree sabio es, en verdad, un insensato.»

Todos en la audiencia observan al santo de Virgo con una clara expresión de WTF en sus rostros. La conductora decide volver a tomar las riendas de la situación y habla claramente:

– Bueno, bueno, el show debe continuar~ em… a lo que iba, ¿Estás listo para responder a las preguntas enviadas por tus fans, Shaka?

Las cámaras vuelven a enfocar al rubio, quien permanece con los ojos cerrados y en pose de loto. (Algo raro teniendo en cuenta que se encuentra en nuestro notangrande sofá)

– «Nadie nos salva, sino nosotros mismos. Nadie puede y nadie debe. Nosotros mismos debemos transitar el camino…» – responde, logrando confundir a todos los presentes.

– Como decía… nuestra primera pregunta de la noche viene de la mano de **mugetsu-chan xd **y dice lo siguiente: "**¿Cómo haces que tu cabello sea tan sedoso? ¿Sigues algún tratamiento que te haya recomendado Afrodita-sama? PD: Envidio tu habilidad para dormir."**

– «El perfume de las flores no va contra el viento. Ni el del sándalo ni el de la rosa ni el del jazmín. Sin embargo…» AUCH

El "conmovedor discurso" de nuestro rubio es súbitamente interrumpido por un golpe de báculo.

– ¡Ya te dije que debías responder en lengua humana, HUMANA! – exclama una fastidiada Saori, recién salida del cuarto de controles.

– Está bien mami… – responde Shaka, viendo pajaritos en el aire.

La ODiosa regresa a su cuarto correspondiente y las cámaras enfocan al salón en general, donde podemos ver que los demás caballeros dorados, la audiencia presente e incluso nuestra pequeña presentadora yacen profundamente dormidos en sus asientos.

– Nate despierta. – Exige un rejuvenecido Shion desde la sala de controles, al parecer no fue muy de su gusto haber pertenecido a la audiencia la semana pasada y prefirió ayudar a su Diosa con el programa. (el muy viejo tacaño en realidad no quería pagar para estar en la audiencia)

– 5 minutos más amo…

Shion y Saori se miran entre sí, preguntándose quien es ese tal "amo". Ambos suspiran y deciden que esta vez tendrán que ser ellos quienes tomen el control de la situación.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa un fuerte sonido despierta a todos los "bellos durmientes" de golpe.

– KANON MALDITO DONDE ESTÁS.

La audiencia entera voltea hacia el dueño de aquel grito y nota que él es nada más ni nada menos que Radamanthys de Wyvern.

– ¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí? – pregunta nuestra conductora mientras frota sus ojos. El juez del Inframundo no se digna en responder y busca con la mirada al general marino de Poseidón por todo el estudio, podemos notar que un extraño fuego emana de sus ojos. La chica ya harta camina hasta el espectro y tira de la oreja de éste con fuerza. – ¡¿Qué no me escuchas, qué haces aquí?!

Ante aquella acción tan sutil, el unicejo no tiene más opción que responder:

– ¡Suelta mujer que duele! – y una vez que nuestra muchacha lo hace, Radamanthys prosigue: - estaba tranquilo en mi templo cuando vi a ese desgraciado en el programa, aún me debe dinero de unas apuestas y vine a cobrarle.

Todos los presentes realizan un Palmface al unísono.

– Bueno es verdad que Kanon estuvo aquí… ¡La semana pasada!

– ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que lleva llegar hasta aquí desde el Inframundo?

– OIGAN por si no lo saben ahora mismo están al aire A TRABAJAR. – grita Athena desde la habitación.

– Cierto, cierto… em… Rada ¿qué dices si te sientas por la audiencia mientras proseguimos? Luego puedes buscar a Kanon y hacerle lo que sea que le hagas. – El espectro balbucea algunas palabras pero decide hacer caso a la petición tan amable de la muchacha y se apresura a sentarse en las tribunas. La conductora regresa a su sillón y observa directamente al Santo de Virgo. – lamento eso, sigamos… Shaka, responde la pregunta.

– Bien mi cabello es así por naturaleza, no me veo en necesidad de aplicar ninguna clase de productos tóxicos.

– ¡Eso es mentira, ¿entonces por qué te vi usando Loreal el otro día?! – pregunta un alarmado Afrodita desde su asiento.

– Porque yo lo valgo. – Shaka guiña un ojo hacia la cámara, haciendo que varias chicas de la tribuna suspiren. – y por cierto señorita **mugetsu-chan xd **quisiera aclararle que yo no duermo, solo medito con los ojos cerrados, son dos cosas diferentes.

– Si claro… – dicen todos al unísono.

– Bien, bien~ vamos a continuar… – la presentadora se reacomoda en su asiento y revisa sus papeles por unos segundos. – las siguientes preguntas fueron enviadas por **Kuro no Raven** y la primera dice: "**¿Cuáles posiciones del Kamasutra son tus favoritas? ¿Cuáles has usado mas? No te preguntaré si leiste el librito sagrado o no, es obvio que lo has hecho, y si dices que es mentira estarás dandome mas razón aún."**

Vemos claramente como nuestro caballero de Virgo se convierte en un tomate andante y no hace esfuerzo en disimularlo. Cierra los ojos para intentar serenarse a como de lugar e inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala.

– Yo… - inhala y exhala, una y otra vez. – Yo…

– YA RESPONDE VIRGEN FALSA. – grita Radamanthys desde las tribunas.

– Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el unicejo RESPONDE. – secunda Deathmask desde su privilegiado puesto.

La audiencia entera se inclina hacia delante para escuchar con atención la respuesta del supuesto santo de Virgo.

– Solo diré una cosa: Flor de Loto. – y con eso nuestro caballero nos da a entender varias cosas.

– ¿Esa es una posición? – pregunta nuestra "inocente" conductora desde su micrófono a la sala de controles.

– Si, lo es. – responde Shion desde su micrófono al auricular de la chica. – ¿Que no las conoces?

– Pues no…

– ¿Te las enseño?

Antes de recibir respuesta alguna, se oyen varios golpes provenientes de aquella habitación. Saori, por supuesto, decide enseñar a su actual Patriarca a no hacer propuestas indecentes en momentos como ese.

– Bueno, bueno, eso fue sin dudas interesante… - la chica se rasca la cabeza y da una ojeada a su papelerío. – vamos con la siguiente: "**¿a quién de los goldies quisieras darle duro contra el muro?"**

– A Saga. – responde Shaka sin siquiera dudar, dejando a toda la audiencia con la boca abierta.

– ¿Saga? – preguntan todos al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Por qué nunca nadie me elige a mi? – se lamenta nuestro pobre Aioria de Leo, siendo consolado por su hermano Aioros y por Mu de Aries.

– Ejem, ¿Por qué a Saga? – pregunta nuestra siempre curiosa conductora.

– Destruyó mi templo y utilizó la Exclamación de Athena para matarme, ¿te parece poco? Si tuviese la oportunidad no sabes lo que le haría.

Un silencio absoluto reina en el estudio, silencio que es roto por la estruendosa risa del Juez del Inframundo.

– Estos caballeros son unos idiotas. – se limpia unas lagrimitas de los ojos, provocadas claro por tanta risa.

Shaka dirige la mirada al espectro y luego, nuevamente, a la presentadora.

– Dijiste que estaba prohibido beber en el estudio.

– Tú solo… ignóralo.

-**Mientras tanto en el Santuario**-

Saga de Géminis se encuentra de lo más calmado en su enorme bañera llena de agua y espuma, a su alrededor podemos ver a aquellas doncellas que él jura no ver con frecuencia en bikinis diminutos. Una de ellas se acerca seductoramente al caballero y llena su copa con más bebida.

– Yo les dije que soy irresistible. – levanta la copa para proponer un brindis mientras que en el televisor situado cerca de ellos el programa sigue su curso.

**-De vuelta a nuestro fantabuloso estudio-**

– Cuando ella dijo "dar contra el muro" no se refería a lo que estás pensando, sino a eso que le haces a las doncellas cuando crees que todos dormimos. – explica el caballero de Escorpio a nuestro virgencito.

– Eso explica muchas cartas…

– Ya que ese es el caso, ¿mantienes tu respuesta? – pregunta la presentadora.

Shaka regresa a su pose de loto y cierra los ojos, tomándose su tiempo antes de responder.

– Si, lo mantengo.

Las fujoshis presentes en las tribunas sueltan pequeños pero audibles gritos de aceptación y las que no lo son simplemente lloriquean por su decepción.

– Bueno, continuemos~ de ser posible antes de que las fans lo quemen todo. – murmura la conductora al final. – la tercera pregunta dice lo siguiente *carraspeo*: "**leí por ahí que le hiciste cosas indebidas al pollo rostizado cuando te derrotó y se fueron a otra dimensión. ¿Es verdad? Yo coughsequesisough me niego a creerlo pero uno nunca sabe."**

– También estoy al tanto de esos rumores pero quiero aclarar aquí y ahora mismo, al aire, en cadena mundial, frente a todos ustedes, que es mentira, 100% mentira. – responde el santo de Virgo, aunque podemos notar su nerviosismo claramente, y no solo por la forma en que suda, sino que mira constantemente de un lado a otro, como si esperara que alguien apareciera mágicamente. – además estábamos heridos y cualquier clase de cosa indebida que hubiera podido hacerle habría sido imposible.

– Oye Shaka ¿te sientes bien? ¿quieres un poco de agua? – la presentadora hace unas cuantas señas para que alguien trajera la bebida rápidamente.

– estoy bien, estoy bien… - el caballero continua sudando mientras parece ser que se siente ahogado por su propia camisa. – mejor… vamos a seguir con la siguiente pregunta.

– Pero…

– SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA.

– ¡A mi no me grites, mala copia de Barbie virgen! – ante tal exclamación, el caballero parece calmarse. De hecho, todos en el estudio parecen congelarse por completo. – ahora si, continuemos con la siguiente, y dice: "**¿A qué edad perdiste la virginidad y con quién? No me creo el cuento de que seas virgen, lo único que tienes de virgen es el signo."**

Shaka abre los ojos repentinamente y mira hacia el techo del estudio, nuevamente paranoico.

– El caballero de Virgo es un caballero cuyo cuerpo y alma deben permanecer siempre puros, reservándose a sí mismo solo para la Diosa Athena.

– Entonces fue con Athena. – deduce Afrodita en voz alta.

Para entonces, Aioros, Shion y Saga (desde el Santuario) se encuentran tosiendo exageradamente.

– ¡Mátenlo! – exclama Aioros desde su asiento, siendo detenido por Aioria, Mu y Aldebaran.

– Esperen, déjenme explicar…

Pero antes de que el pobre caballero pudiera defenderse siquiera, un muy molesto Shion se abalanza sobre él, lo arroja al suelo y tras montarse encima suyo comienza a ahorcarlo.

– ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Una vez más, el salón se llena con las carcajadas de Radamanthys.

– ¡El viejo está celoso! – grita mientras carcajea y señala a los caballeros en el suelo.

– A QUIEN LE DICES VIEJO. – Shion suelta a Shaka y se dirige cual carnero enfurecido hacia el juez del Inframundo. – ESTOY EN MIS MEJORES AÑOS.

El actual Patriarca recibe un montón de risas como respuesta, y, más ofendido que nunca, regresa a los controles, olvidando completamente su asunto con la virgen.

– ¡Silencio todos! – exclama nuestra joven conductora mientras ayuda al rubio a reincorporarse. – parecen niños.

– Y tú pareces la hermana mandona. – dice Camus, apartando la mirada de un libro.

La chica envía una mirada amenazadora al caballero de Acuario y este comprende que es mejor permanecer en silencio en algunas ocasiones.

– Mejor así… *carraspeo* ok, las siguientes preguntas fueron hechas por **alonesempai **y la primera dice así: **"Shaka que piensas de que pongan a Saga y tu como pareja yaoi?"**

Las cámaras enfocan al caballero recién recuperado del estrangulamiento, ahora comienza a comprender el sufrimiento por el que Saga había pasado.

– No me molesta pero quiero que las fans sepan que mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más.

– ¿A Athena? – pregunta la conductora.

– ¿A Ikki? – Preguntan Aldebaran, Shura, Mu y Deathmask al unísono.

– ¿A Seiya? – siguen Afrodita, Aioros, Camus y Milo.

– ¿A mi? – pregunta un muy esperanzado Aioria.

Shaka deja salir un largo, largo, largo, muy largo suspiro antes de emitir palabra.

– Es un secreto. – responde y guiña un ojo, coquetamente, hacia la cámara. Algo por supuesto poco usual en el caballero más "puro" de entre todos.

– Seguro que se trata de la chica de los raspados que vino a visitar a Saga el otro día. – comenta Milo a Camus en voz baja.

– Aquí comprendemos esa clase de cosas~ - comenta la presentadora con voz energética. - ¡Vamos con la siguiente pregunta de la noche! Dice lo siguiente: **"Si tuvieras la oportunidad de trabajar medio tiempo que trabajo tendrías?"**

– Sin dudas dedicaría mi tiempo a tratar de curar las enfermedades y el hambre del mundo… - el rubio camina hacia el centro del escenario que pusimos para las presentaciones musicales. Las luces se apagan completamente y un reflector se posa sobre nuestro caballero, quien continua caminando mientras habla. – y por supuesto… ¡Por la paz mundial!

Ahora imaginen a un Shaka de Virgo en vestido de noche, al mejor estilo de Miss Santuario 2015.

De repente el caballero retorna a su asiento y las luces vuelven a encenderse, dejando ver que los caballeros restantes no se encuentran donde deberían.

– ¿Pero dónde?...

Shaka y la conductora voltean hacia las tribunas y son testigos del maltrato que Radamanthys de Wyvern recibe por parte de los caballeros (Shion incluido).

Aldebaran sostiene al espectro para que no pudiera escapar mientras que Shion y Dohko le hacen cosquillas.

Por otro lado Deathmask implementa el tradicional "¿por qué te golpeas?" mientras que Afrodita coloca cera entre las cejas del juez.

También podemos ver como Camus congela los pies del invitado que no ha sido para nada invitado y Mu junto a Aioros, Aioria y Milo toman fotografías en distintos ángulos.

Finalmente, Shura de Capricornio ha tomado "prestado" el casco del juez y se dispone a cortarlo en muchos pedacitos utilizando su famosa Excalibur.

– ¡A-A-AUXILIO! – grita el espectro en una mezcla de risas y llanto.

– ¡¿Pero qué hacen?! – exclama nuestra aterrorizada presentadora y corre a ayudar al juez.

Shaka por su parte decide aprovechar ese momento para tomarse una siesta en el sillón, escribe un cartel que dice "meditación en progreso" y se pone a lo suyo sin problema alguno.

Cuando por fin la chica logra liberar al pobre Wyvern de su desdicha envía a todos los caballeros involucrados al asunto al rincón del estudio.

– Desterrados al rincón, ni que estuviésemos en pre-escolar. – se queja Shura en voz baja.

– Tenemos que armar un motín. – sugiere Afrodita, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Deathmask.

– ¡Eso es en barcos, bruto!

– HAGAN SILENCIO. – grita la presentadora y todos se callan instantáneamente. – bien, ahora que nadie interrumpe sigamos con la siguiente pregunta… ¿Shaka? – y en efecto, Shaka sigue con su siesta. La chica lee el cartel que el caballero había hecho y una venita sobresalta de su frente. Quita el cartel y con éste mismo golpea al santo de Virgo en la cabeza. – QUE TE LEVANTES BARBIE.

El rubio despierta de golpe y más tarde que temprano recibe otro golpe con su propio cartel.

– perdón, perdón, perdón… - repite una y otra vez, esperando calmar el mal genio de la muchacha. – Buda, ahí te voy.

– ¡No lo mates, recuerda el trato! – grita Saori desde los controles.

– ¡¿Y tú dónde te habías metido?!

– Yo… en el… ¡Oh! Te pierdo, te pierdo, piiiii… – eso es lo último que oímos de la Diosa antes de que el micrófono de la habitación se apagara.

– Voy a… - la chica se detiene un momento y cuenta hasta 1.000 mientras inhala y exhala. Si a Saga le funcionaba, a ella igual.

– La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena. – dice Shaka en un intento de permanecer con vida.

– Mejor… ya cállate. Sigamos, nuestra próxima pregunta dice: **"que piensas de que te pongan apodos como "Barbie"?** – grillos suenan, el caballero mira a la presentadora sin emitir ninguna palabra o sonido. – Oye, debes responder.

– Tú me dijiste que me callara.

– ¡Pedazo de… ya, calma, calma. Shaka querido mejor contesta antes de que te (palabras censuradas por horario de protección al menor).

– Ellos claramente me ponen esa clase de apodos porque sienten envidia. Es decir, mírenme, rubio, ojos azules, cabello sedoso y bien cuidado ¿quién no querría ser como yo? – Nadie responde, los grillos vuelven a adueñarse del estudio de inmediato. – envidiosos. – resopla y cruza los brazos ofendido.

– Las siguientes y últimas preguntas corren por cuenta de **Cassiopeia Weasley**~ – continua nuestra pequeña en un intento por romper el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado. – y la primera es: "**como rayos haces para no romperte la madre caminando con los ojos cerrados?**"

– ¿Caminar? ¡Ese a duras penas se levanta! – exclama un molesto Aioria desde el rincón.

– Aioria~ ¿qué te dije de interrumpir cuando no se te llama?~

El caballero de Leo empalidece en un instante y traga saliva con pesadez.

– Lo lamento, no pasará otra vez.

– Eso espero. – la muchacha sonríe de manera inocente, lo que la hace sumamente aterradora. – bien, Shaka por favor responde.

– La verdad es que yo no gusto caminar con los ojos cerrados… yo… bueno es que… soy sonámbulo. – confiesa como si aquello fuera la peor cosa en el mundo.

Detrás del caballero una pantalla gigante se enciende y una grabación comienza a rodar, en ella podemos ver variadas escenas en las que el santo de Virgo, en su faceta de bella durmiente, es protagonista.

En la primera podemos verlo en modo sonámbulo-zombie, caminando sin cuidado alguno a la cocina de su templo. Toma un cartón de leche del refrigerador y vierte el contenido de éste en el lavamanos, luego sin más comienza a morder el cartón.

En la segunda escena nuestro Shaka prácticamente gatea escaleras abajo, llegando en poco tiempo al templo de Leo donde a gritos llama al guardián de dicha casa y le pide que le consiga un templo nuevo.

La tercera escena transcurre por el horario de la siesta, vemos al rubio caminar de un lado a otro mientras repite "¡No pasarán!" una y otra vez.

Un avergonzado santo de Virgo se cubre el rostro mientras más escenas como ésta transcurren a cadena abierta.

– Okey, apuesto a que no conocían este lado del santo "más cercano a Dios" ¿verdad? – La respuesta de la audiencia no se hace esperar, oímos una gran cantidad de aplausos y algunas risas por parte de la gente de la tribuna, exceptuando a Radamanthys por supuesto, él graba todo con su celular para luego mostrárselo a sus compañeros espectros. – Gracias, gracias~ sigamos con otra pregunta…: "**me das el truco para mantener una cabellera tan hermosa como la tuya?**"

– Me niego.

– Eh… ¿por qué?

– Mi cabellera es única, no quisiera que alguien más conociera el secreto que se esconde tras ella.

– Creí que asegurabas que es 100% natural. – se burla la conductora.

– ES natural… naturalmente alterada por algunas cosas.

– ¿Como cuáles?

– ¡Respóndele ricitos de oro! Lo sabrán tarde o temprano. – exige el ¿caballero? de Piscis desde su lugar en el rincón. Antes de que Nate pudiera decir algo, Shaka se le adelanta.

– ¡Te pedí que no dijeras nada! TESOROS DEL CIE-

– SHAKA NO. – la conductora se abalanza sobre el caballero antes de que éste logre ejecutar su temible técnica. – QUE TE DIJE DE HACER ESO. – la chica comienza a golpear al caballero con el papelerío que conserva en su mano, algunas hojas se destruyen y otras se dispersan en el estudio. Tantos son los golpes que el pobre Shaka queda sumamente atontado y cae de espaldas al suelo. – Ups…

– Creo que esta vez te excediste un poco. – dice Shion de vuelta en los controles (había utilizado la tele transportación el muy desgraciado)

– Si, creo que si. – la muchacha se ve muy apenada ante los hechos, suelta los papeles y se arrodilla para luego comprobar los signos vitales del pobre santo de Virgo. – ¿no van a demandarme por esto verdad? – la conductora recibe instrucciones desde la sala de controles y se levanta, rascándose una vez más la cabeza. – Okey, parece ser que no solo dejé inconsciente a nuestro invitado de hoy sino que destruí los papeles que contenían los retos y la pregunta restante. – los caballeros del rincón voltean para ver a la conductora y, soportando la risa, escuchan con atención. – me indican que esto será todo por esta noche ¡pero no se preocupen!~ mañana mismo volveremos y terminaremos con esta parte del show, aún hay mucho que hacerle a nuestro queridísimo Shaka de Virgo. – sutilmente indica a los de seguridad que se acerquen para apartar al pobre caballero del escenario. – lamento los inconvenientes, mi nombre es Nate y esto fue Meeting the Goldens ¡Hasta mañana!

Mientras la cámara se aleja nuestra conductora parece caer en depresión por lo ocurrido, los caballeros aprovechan tal cosa para abandonar el rincón de castigo y van nuevamente a por Radamanthys.

* * *

NOTA: No se suponía que terminaría a estas alturas pero ALGUIEN estuvo jugando con mis archivos y todo lo que había escrito se borró, ahora solo llegué hasta esta parte así que pido mis disculpas, mañana subiré la parte restante.


	4. Emisión especial

La luz se enciende y todos nos encontramos en la amplia oficina de nuestra querida, queridísima presentadora, quien mirando fijamente a la cámara, comienza a hablar.

– ¡Hola, hola, hola! Sé que se preguntarán: ¿Dónde car*** estabas? o ¿Dónde están mis bellos y hermosos goldies? Pero la explicación al respecto puede llegar a ser un poco tediosa para ustedes y no quiero aburrirlos con esto. – toma un poco de aire y prosigue: – el programa se continuará emitiendo, sin embargo, sucede que estamos cortos de personal y ¡decidimos que daríamos oportunidades a ustedes, los espectadores, para participar del show! – baja la mirada hacia su inseparable papeleo y comienza a enumerar. – Necesitamos a cuatro personas que estén dispuestas a ser nuestras reporteras especiales en estas zonas: Inframundo, Templo Submarino de Poseidón, Asgard y el Olimpo. Y otra más que quiera ayudar en la sala de controles y trabajar junto a Shion y Saori. Los requisitos que deben enviar son los siguientes:

*Nombre completo.

*Edad.

*Descripción física y psicológica.

*Zona en la que está dispuesta a trabajar.

Antes que nada voy a aclarar que aquellas personas no tienen 100% asegurado que saldrán en todos los programas pero se intentará incluirlas lo más posible. Se tomará a las primeras cinco personas que envíen TODOS los requisitos pedidos. Además, cabe aclarar que solo puede haber una persona por zona, por lo que si alguien, por ejemplo, ya ha pedido trabajar en la zona Inframundo otro no podrá hacerlo. Apenas reunamos a todo el personal que nos falta el programa seguirá con su emisión normal. Espero que se inscriban ¡Y mucha suerte a los participantes!

Aplausos pre-grabados se escuchan en la oficina mientras la cámara se aleja y las luces se apagan por completo.


	5. Shaka de Virgo (Parte 2)

**Disclamer:**

Los personajes aparecidos en este programa le pertenecen al maestro Masami Kurumada y la Toei Animation.

* * *

Las luces se encienden y las cámaras se mueven de un lado a otro, dejando ver cada lugar del set. Pasan desde las tribunas hasta el lugar designado para los caballeros, el escenario musical, el nuevo "domo" especial para Radamanthys (quien amablemente aceptó volver a participar en el programa), el escenario para retos, y finalmente el lugar que nuestra pequeña conductora ocupa junto a un revitalizado Shaka de Virgo.

– Oe, oe, buenas noches Fanfiction~ soy Nate y seré su anfitriona esta noche. Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por lo ocurrido el día de ayer, y debido a eso usaremos esta noche para acabar con el programa anterior. Aquí a mi lado se encuentra nuestro querido Shaka, ¡Un fuerte aplauso!

Los fans presentes en las tribunas aplauden con entusiasmo y alguno que otro expresa su emoción con silbidos. La cámara se centra en el santo de Virgo, quien yace sentado como alguien normal (al fin) y podemos ver unas cuantas vendas cubriendo gran parte de su frente.

– Me agrada poder estar aquí de nuevo. – dice el rubio mientras permanece sumamente quieto.

– Bien~ ahora acabaremos con la sección de preguntas y podremos comenzar la de los retos. A ver… – la chica revisa sus papeles. – okey, la pregunta que nos queda fue enviada por **Cassiopeia Weasley **y dice lo siguiente: "**A cual de tus compañeros de armas besarías?**"

El caballero suelta un largo y profundo suspiro antes de levantar su brazo y con su dedo señalar hacia la posición en que Mu de Aries se encuentra, dejando al carnerito más confundido que nunca.

– Quiero aclarar que solo lo haría en caso de vida o muerte.

– Te lo dije, págame. – exige triunfante Milo de Escorpio a su compañero Camus, quien en medio de susurros incomprensibles saca unos billetes de sus bolsillos y los deposita en la mano del peli azul.

– Excelente, con esta sección terminada ahora podemos seguir con… – suena un redoble de tambores. – ¡La sección de retos, vamos allá! – De un segundo a otro el set cambia por completo y todos los presentes ocupan sus lugares correspondientes de la sala especial para los retos. Los únicos ahora presentes en el escenario son Shaka y Nate. – Los primeros retos que veremos hoy fueron enviados por **LAuren Saint Seiya** y el primero pide lo siguiente: "**Shaka de virgo te reto a teñirte de rosa el cabello y te lo cortes hasta el hombro!**"

– MI CABELLO NO. – exclama el caballero horrorizado mientras retrocede antes de que alguien pudiera tocarlo.

– Lo siento Shakita pero al público lo que pida. – la conductora chasquea sus dedos e inmediatamente vemos como Aldebaran de Tauro hace acto de presencia en el lugar y sostiene al santo de Virgo desde atrás para que no pudiera escapar. – ya saben qué hacer.

La chica da unos pasos atrás mientras que en el centro del escenario aparece uno de esos sillones que se ven en las peluquerías tradicionales. Aldebaran carga a Shaka hasta allí y hace que se siente para luego atar sus manos y pies al sillón.

Desde las sombras aparece un entusiasmado Afrodita de Piscis, con toda clase de tintes y productos para el cabello.

– No por favor, prometo dejarlos pasar por mi templo sin escuchar mis sermones pero por favor no toquen mi cabello. – lloriquea el rubio.

– Lo siento compañero pero ella manda. – dice Afrodita y comienza a transformar el cabello de su compañero.

Varios minutos después vemos a un orgulloso caballero de Piscis concluyendo con su trabajo, luego se aleja para poder contemplarlo. Una lagrimita resbala por su mejilla y sus ojos brillan intensamente.

– Mi cabello, mi cabello… – Shaka se lamenta mientras imagina el resultado.

– Pero si te ves preciosa~ – intenta animarlo nuestra conductora, recibiendo una mirada amenazadora por parte del ahora peli rosa. – que genio… pero el reto no ha terminado aún. Shura, si eres tan amable…

Y no hay necesidad de decir algo más, el caballero de Capricornio se presenta en el escenario y camina directamente en dirección a su compañero de armas, no pide permiso alguno y…

– EXCALIBUR.

El rosado cabello del santo de Virgo cae inmediatamente al suelo. Sin embargo, Shura no había calculado la cantidad de cabello que debía cortar y ahora vemos que en vez de llegar hasta su hombro, su pelo es casi inexistente. Solo pequeñas cantidades de rosa son visibles en la cabeza de nuestra pobre victima.

– ¿Por qué siento tanto frío? – pregunta Shaka sin poder tocar su cabeza debido a las ataduras en sus manos.

El santo de Capricornio palidece ante su descuido, e intentando aplazar el momento de su muerte a manos de su compañero de armas huye de vuelta a su lugar correspondiente y se esconde detrás de su sillón designado.

– Wow, quedó algo muy… – Pero antes de que Afrodita pueda concluir con la frase su amigo Deathmask aparece y le cubre la boca para luego arrastrarlo de vuelta a sus asientos.

Y no son los únicos en alejarse, Aldebaran va tras ellos apenas siente como el cosmos del santo de Virgo comienza a incrementar.

– Quiero ver mi cabello.

Todos tragan saliva mientras sienten su respiración congelarse.

– Esto… Oye Shaka, ¿qué dices si te compro un helado eh?

– QUIERO ver mi cabello AHORA.

La presentadora se acerca temerosamente con un espejo en mano y lo sostiene para que Shaka pueda ver lo que fue y quedó de su cabello.

– No está tan mal ¿o si?

Los responsables de tal aberración comienzan a idear planes para huir del país lo antes posible mientras que desde su domo Radamanthys de Wyvern se dedica a sacar fotos para luego subirlas a las redes sociales del Inframundo.

– LOS VOY A-

– POLVO DE DIAMANTES. – Y con eso el pobre santo de Virgo es congelado en su sillón.

– Espero que no empiece a cobrarnos cada vez que debe hacer eso. – susurra nuestra conductora a su micrófono.

Shaka intenta moverse para que el hielo se desprenda de su cuerpo pero sus intentos son completamente inútiles.

– él no podrá salir a menos que Andrómeda regrese, y está muy lejos ahora como para poder hacerlo. – asegura Camus con mucha confianza.

Sin embargo vemos como una luz dorada brilla con intensidad y en pocos minutos cantidades de hielo salen volando en diferentes direcciones.

– MIREN LO QUE ME HICIERON. – grita el peli rosa enfurecido.

– CONTROLA LA SITUACIÓN. – exigen Shion y Saori a la presentadora desde la sala de controles.

– Si, si, ya voy, em… – la chica mira de un lado a otro, buscando una manera de detener a Shaka antes de que haga volar todo el set. – ¡Miren, Shun está en problemas!

No es necesario decir nada más, de entre las cenizas (que casualmente alguien había arrojado en el piso del estudio) Ikki de Fénix se hizo presente.

– DONDE ESTÁ MI HERMANO.

Nadie responde, sin embargo, nuestra valiente presentadora toma al Fénix del brazo y lo arroja encima del notantranquilo santo de Virgo.

– Cálmalo como tú sabes.

Una venita sobresale de la frente del peli azul, completamente justificable, lo habían hecho preocupar en vano.

– Está bien. – suspira, resignado, y se acerca a Shaka.

Nuestra conductora hace señas hacia el cuarto de controles y la pantalla se apaga por un breve instante, al encenderse videos de gatitos durmiendo, jugando entre si, y comiendo se ven en ella. Un leve sonido armónico se escucha en el fondo.

Al regresar vemos a un completamente tranquilo Shaka de Virgo parado a la par de la valiente conductora. La cámara hace un seguimiento de los espectadores y notamos que todos ellos se encuentran aún con la boca abierta. ¿Ikki? Él no está ya presente.

– Esto… ¿Listo para continuar, Shaka? – el caballero asiente con suma tranquilidad. – ok… el siguiente reto dice: "**Que sea un striper o ya de plano traiganle una chica y que se comporte como Grey!**"

Todas las miradas se posan en el caballero de Virgo, quien porta una expresión que claramente dice "ya no tengo nada que perder"

– Que suene la música.

No hace falta decir algo más, las luces se apagan y, mientras la presentadora da pasos hacia atrás para no interferir, una sexy melodía comienza a sonar.

El santo de Virgo, lento pero seguro, hace un bailecito lento mientras se desprende de sus ropajes y los arroja hacia la audiencia.

Las chicas de las tribunas están al punto del infarto, gritos se escuchan en todo el estudio y muchas de las fangirls incluso se atreven a subir al escenario para dejar algún que otro billete en la sunga del caballero (que, por cierto, es la única prenda que le queda puesta).

– ¡Bravo! ¡Otra, otra, otra!

– Lo lamento chicas pero debemos seguir con el programa. – la presentadora reaparece en el escenario y recibe varios abucheos por parte de las fangirls que aún tienen ganas de ver más del cuerpo del ahora peli rosa. – Ya, ya, sé que me quieren~ *carraspeo* bien, ¿listo para continuar, Shaka?

– Si, solo quiero acabar con esto. – suspira, sin inmutarse por el hecho de que se encuentra casi desnudo.

– ¡Excelente! Nuestro siguiente reto dice lo siguiente: "**Shaka has cada una de las escenas de 50 Grey con Shaina**"

Un silencio sepulcral se apodera del estudio entero, miradas nerviosas y murmullos incómodos se intercambian entre los presentes.

– Saori… ¿podemos? – pregunta Nate a través de su auricular.

– Habla con nuestra corresponsal del Santuario, ahora te la pongo en vivo.

– Perfecto. – Tras esto nuestra conductora se reincorpora y dirige su mirada hacia una de las cámaras. – Señoras y señores, vamos en vivo a nuestro querido, queridísimo Santuario, donde nuestra corresponsal Katherine nos dirá si Shaina está o no en condiciones de ayudar con el reto.

**-Santuario de antena... digo, Athena.-**

Las primeras imágenes visibles del lugar enfocan directamente a una de nuestras nuevas corresponsales de exteriores, Katherine Stainflow, una muchacha pelirroja de ojos violetas y apariencia de loli que apenas tiene 19 años, si, 19.

– ¿Se me ve bien el cabello? ¡No te rías! – Katherine mira a su camarografo designado con llamas en los ojos y de repente la voz saliente del auricular de su oído le indica que ya están en el aire desde hace unos 5 minutos. – Y ahora avisan... – Susurra la loli con un peculiar sonrojo en sus mejillas. Luego, regresa la mirada hacia la cámara e intenta recuperar la poca dignidad que le queda. – Estamos aquí en el Santuario de Grecia, específicamente en la aldea de amazonas para hablar con la ya famosa Shaina de Ofiuco acerca del reto en que se vio involucrada. Desgraciadamente aún no hemos podido lograr que la amazona salga de su cabaña, aquí las imágenes.

La muchacha se hace a un lado y entonces podemos ver como Marín de Aguila y June de Camaleón en conjunto con tres amazonas más hacen su mayor intento por despegar a la peli-verde de la cama en la que está fuertemente agarrada.

– NI CREAN QUE HARÉ ESO, SUÉLTENME HIJAS DE (Se escuchan varios pitidos censurando las palabras subidas de tono.)

Ni el látigo de June o las técnicas de Marín son suficientes para apartar a Shaina de la cabaña. La cámara vuelve a enfocar a Katherine, quien en vez de prestar atención a la situación se encuentra limando despreocupada mente sus uñas.

\- Pss, tú sigues. - Susurra el camarografo a la chica.

\- ¿Yo? Ah si cierto... *carraspeo* como ven, la situación no parece llegar a ser controlada pronto así que mi pronóstico es... No esperen cooperación por parte de la amazona de Ofiuco. Volvemos contigo Nate.

-**De vuelta al estudio.**-

Vemos a nuestra pequeña anfitriona realizando un extreme-palm-face debido a las distracciones de la corresponsal, el rechazo de Shaina en participar y la poca eficiencia de las demás amazonas.

– Neh Neh~ ay que ver con esta gente... - Pronto nota que ahora toda la atención está sobre ella y recobra la compostura. – Bueno, como decía, gracias a que Shaina no quiso participar tendremos que seguir con el próximo reto. – Da una rápida ojeada a su montón de inseparables papeles. – De parte de **Kuro no Raven **dice: "**Puedes elegir entre besar al alacransito con lengua o sentarte sobre el arquerito rodeandole la cintura con las piernas por el resto del próximo show.****"**

Todos en la audiencia intercambias miradas excepto los dos involucrados; Milo y Aioros, quienes solo se dedican a observar al peli rosa en espera de una respuesta por su parte.

– Escojo hacerlo con Aioros.

– ¿Queeeeeee? – Pregunta toda la audiencia alarmada, Radamanthys carcajea (si, aún está vivo, aunque gracias a su domo no se escucha demasiado) y Aioros tiene una enorme subida de ego masculino.

– Está bien, está bien, es su decisión. El cumplimiento de este reto se verá entonces en el próximo programa. – Nate saca un bolígrafo de quién-sabe-dónde y anota la nueva información en un rincón de alguna de sus miles de hojas. – ¡Sigamos! Nuestros próximos retos fueron enviados por **alonesempai **y el primero dice lo siguiente: "**Di una confesión de amor bien cursi**"

Sin tiempo que perder, el caballero de Virgo (ya resignado el pobre) se dirige al centro del escenario de retos y pide que apaguen todas las luces. Breves minutos pasan y cuando finalmente las luces se encienden de nuevo podemos ver al santo vistiendo un traje de gala y sosteniendo una perfecta rosa roja (cortesía de Afrodita) en sus manos.

– A ti bella dama, quiero decirte... no sé qué haces conmigo baby, pero estando a tu lado me siento como si me estuviera atacando a mi mismo con el Tesoro del Cielo.

En las tribunas las fangirls se derriten por el solo hecho de ver a Shaka vestido en traje de gala. Para otros, sin embargo, les es difícil tomar en serio las palabras del santo cuando tiene media cabeza rasurada y su cabello es completamente rosa.

– Me parece que con eso bastará. – Comenta Nate, quien (como quien no quiere la cosa) había sacado una grabadora para guardar aquella frase y ahora planea usarla como tono en su contestadora de voz. – La siguiente dice así: "**Comportate como Kyouya Sata! Con la conductora**"

Todos los espectadores mueven su cabeza como el exorcista y fijan su vista en nuestra querida presentadora, quien después de leer tal cosa solamente se queda petrificada mirando dicho papel.

– Al público lo que pida ¿no? – Comenta Shaka de Virgo mientras se acerca a Nate con una perturbadora sonrisa en su rostro. Nuestra pobre conductora retrocede lentamente en un intento de escapar de lo que está por venir pero es rápidamente detenida por Milo de Escorpio y Aioria de Leo. – No hay escapatoria...

– SAORI, SHION, LLAMEN A LA POL...

**Experimentamos problemas técnicos, esto podría demorar un rato. Mientras tanto, disfruten de este video.**

En pantalla aparecen diversos vídeos en los que animales graciosos toman protagonismo, incluso podemos oír las risas de algunas de las personas de la audiencia.

Minutos después las cosas regresan a la "normalidad" y estamos devuelta en el set. Sin embargo, algo se ve diferente, y es que a la pobre Nate le pusieron un collar y correa de perro (todo en conjunto bien lindo) y se sienta como tal en el suelo del estudio mientras que el pelirrosado Shaka sostiene la correa y observa triunfante a la joven presentadora. También podemos ver a los caballeros en sus respectivos lugares chocando los 5 entre ellos, finalmente pueden vengarse un poco de todo lo que sufren durante el programa.

– Juro que buscaré a quien mandó ese reto y no le diré cosas bonitas. - Refunfuña la muchacha en voz baja.

– ¿Cómo dices Nate?

– Tsk... wof wof.

– Buena chica.

– Pero tenemos que seguir con el prog... – Shaka lanza una mirada de "hazlo como lo hablamos" a la presentadora y ésta traga saliva antes de proseguir. – Em... wof sigamos con el siguiente wof reto: "**Cocina algo delicioso sino te deberás vestir como Sailor Scout**"

Nadie lo piensa dos veces, el set se transforma como por arte de magia en una cocina de grandes proporciones con toda clase de ingredientes y utensilios necesarios. Shaka deja a Nate amarrada en algún poste cercano y se dirige a nuestra moderna cocina, saca un libro de recetas y, por primera vez en la vida conocida, abre por completo los ojos sin matar a nadie en el proceso.

Tras interminables minutos de proceso, un extraño y repugnante olor inunda todo el estudio. Los presentes piden por favor que se les provea de una máscara de gas y la producción muy amablemente rechaza todas las peticiones. (Saori tacaña everywhere)

La ex rubia digo rubio sale de entre una pared de humo usando un delantal y guantes de cocina mientras sostiene una bandeja con un objeto (porque ni comida parece) muy extraño en su interior.

– ¡La comida está lista! - Exclama Shaka mientras coloca la bandeja en una mesa y corta, o hace el intento de cortar, la CRNI (Comida Rara No Identificada). - ¿Quién lo probará primero?

Todos, incluso Radamanthys, señalan sin dudarlo ni un segundo a nuestra pobre conductora, quien desde su poste puede sentir como el peligro la asecha una vez más.

– ¡Ni crean que wof me comeré esa wof cosa! – Nadie dice nada, en un instante el caballero de Virgo aparece junto a la muchacha y sin siquiera pedir permiso mete un pedazo del CRNI en su boca. A regañadientes la pobre conductora mastica y resulta ser que aquella cosa que no le darías ni a tu peor enemigo no sabe tan mal después de todo. – está wof rico yum.

Shaka asiente, orgulloso de su obra de arte y mira hacia la cámara después de quitarse los guantes y el delantal.

– No juzgues el exterior sin antes conocer el interior.

Una ola de aplausos se escucha en todos lados, nuestro querido santo NoTanVirgen realiza pequeñas reverencias al público.

– Bien~ hay que wof continuar... maldición, me quedará un wof trauma después de esto. – Susurra Nate al final, esperando que el pelirrosa no la escuchara. – ¡El siguiente wof reto dice así: "**Besa a uno de tus compañeros o sino a Pandora."**

Desde el domo especial para espectros podemos ver como Radamanthys se niega ante la idea de que alguien se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima a su querida Pando, tanta es su rabia que su uniceja parece cobrar vida propia.

Shaka en un intento de conservar la poca dignidad que le queda decide tirar la toalla y retirarse del estudio. Nuestra conductora intenta detenerlo pero, claro, está atada a un poste y no puede moverse mucho.

– ¡Detenle, ahora! - Chillan Saori y Shion desde la sala de controles.

Los caballeros restantes intentan lanzarse sobre el caballero de Virgo para evitar su huida y todos tropiezan en el mismo punto, cayendo unos sobre otros.

Para su desgracia, Shaka no llega muy lejos puesto que en la entrada reaparece nadie más ni nadie menos que Ikki... si, de nuevo. Podemos ver una breve discusión entre ambos pero finalmente el ex rubio termina cediendo y regresa a su lugar en el escenario.

– Pero NO voy a besar a nadie. - Declara mientras observa fijamente a la sala de controles.

– WOF, WOF, WOF, queda un reto más que hacer. - Exclama Nate desde su simpático poste, esperando que alguien se digne en ir a sacarla de allí, sin resultados. – Malditos, wof... bueno, el último reto de la noche fue enviado por **Guest **y wof, pide lo siguiente: "**Lo reto a bailar la canción Dance with me con uno de tus compañeros.**"

Primero que nada, el santo de Virgo va en busca de su mascota/presentadora y con la correa la lleva hacia donde se encuentra el resto de caballeros para entonces entregarla a Camus. Luego, al regresar el caballero al escenario, somos testigos de un magnifico cambio; la cocina desaparece por completo y en su lugar aparece una pista de baile completamente modernizada y con una esfera de boliche en el techo girando rápidamente. Pronto la música comienza a sonar y Shaka junto a un emocionado Afrodita comienzan a interpretar la escena de dicho videoclip.

Todo iría a la perfección de no ser porque a Ikki y Deathmask les entraron un poco de celos y cada dos segundos logran interponerse en la coreografía, a veces bailando con sus "amigos" y a veces bailando entre ellos mismos. Nadie creería que en verdad el Fénix y el caballero de Cáncer son excelentes bailarines, tantas posiciones extrañas a la hora de realizar ataques al fin dan sus frutos.

Y así finalmente en los últimos segundos caen confetis por todos lados y todos los caballeros restantes se suman en una coreo digna de ser grabada y reproducida una y mil veces más. Todos en el estudio bailan, todos excepto la pobre Nate, a quien olvidaron atada en uno de los sillones y ahora se pierde toda la fiesta que se lleva a cabo en su propio estudio.

Una cámara enfoca a la muchacha, que tira y tira de su correa sin éxito alguno.

– Maldición, cuando encuentre a quien wof fue el causante de esto... – Girando la cabeza, nota que las cámaras apuntaban directamente a ella. – ¡Señoras y señores, ukes y semes, esto fue wof todo por hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado! Como siempre wof agradezco que se hayan tomado un poco de su tiempo para vernos... ¡Ah! No podemos irnos sin antes anunciar al próximo caballero... – Al mencionar tal cosa, la música se apaga y todo el confeti desaparece como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Milo, Aioria y Afrodita se bajan de las mesas en las que estaban bailando y los demás simplemente acomodan las ropas que las fangirls afortunadas tuvieron la suerte de desgarrar como premio. Todos y cada uno de ellos esperan quietos y en silencio por lo siguiente. – ¡Será Dohko de Libra! – Todos suspiran aliviados excepto el caballero mencionado. – Así que ya wof saben, envíen sus preguntas y retos y aquí nuestro caballero será la próxima wof víctima. Mi nombre es Nate y esto fue Meeting the Goldens. ¡Buenas noches!

La cámara enfoca a la conductora mientras intenta desatarse por su cuenta una vez más, luego se aleja lentamente, dando una clara vista de todo el estudio y la fiesta que comenzaba una vez más y finalmente se apaga de a poco, siendo el coqueto caballero de Piscis tirando besitos a la audiencia lo último que podemos ver.

* * *

Nota: Con respecto a una pregunta que vi; si, haré un programa acerca de los personajes de TLC, así como también planeo hacer uno del Inframundo pero eso sería más adelante.

Nota 2: Tengo todas las fichas que me enviaron bien presentes, pero no saldrán todas juntas claro, cada una a su momento. Espero que eso no les moleste.

Nota 3: Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, intentaré hacerlo más seguido pero es probable que solo pueda hacerlo los fin de semana.


	6. Dohko de Libra

**Disclamer:**

**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este programa le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y la Toei Animation.**

* * *

Las luces del estudio se encienden y pronto las cámaras enfocan a nuestros invitados de siempre ocupando sus posiciones habituales. Todos aplauden con entusiasmo fingido por el comienzo del show. Entonces una de las cámaras apunta directamente a nuestra querida y famosa (bueno, no tan famosa, pero no se lo digan) conductora.

− ¡Buenas noches Fanfiction!~ muchas gracias por sintonizarnos. Prometo que esta noche no será decepcionante en absoluto. – la chica hace una pequeña pausa, en la cual finge escuchar alguna que otra voz. − ¿Que cómo lo sé? ¡Simple! Porque aquí a mi lado se encuentra al invitado de esta noche, quien es nada más ni nada menos que… − suena un redoble de tambores. − ¡Dohko de Libra, un fuerte aplauso por favor!

Ninguno de los presentes hace caso a la petición de la conductora, por lo que, desde la sala de controles, Saori opta por hacer sonar una pre-grabación de aplausos eufóricos.

− Este mes no cobran. – susurra la diosa para sí misma.

Los aplausos cesan y Nate saca, como por arte de magia, su fanfictionmente conocido papelerío. Podemos notar ligeros escalofríos recorrer en el cuerpo del caballero de Libra conforme pasan los segundos. Totalmente entendible, habiendo visto lo sucedido a sus pobres compañeros, era de esperarse que algo malo le ocurriera dentro de poco.

− Bien, bien~ aquí tengo algunas preguntas enviadas por **Eli **para iniciar con nuestro primer segmento, y la primera de ellas dice; "**¿Qué haces cuando vas de parranda con Shion?**"

El caballero dirige su mirada hacia la sala de controles, como intentando buscar una aprobación para dar a conocer tal secreto de su supuesta intimidad. Obviamente no recibe respuesta alguna y comienza a dudar en responder, pero una sola mirada de nuestra pequeña presentadora es más que suficiente para hacer recapacitar a Dohko.

− Voy a ser sincero… − tras eso permanece en silencio durante incontables segundos, nadie es capaz de adivinar lo que pasa por su mente. – no recuerdo nada. Solo sé que Shion me da unas copas y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en mi cama.

− ¡Calumnias! ¡Dohko eres un mentiroso! – exclama un ofendido Shion desde la sala de controles, pero éste rápidamente es callado por un golpe de báculo de cierta diosa.

− Cielos, cada vez nos enteramos más de la vida secreta de estos así llamados caballeros. – piensa la conductora en voz alta mientras observa a los demás caballeros en las tribunas. Por supuesto que su mirada se centra de inmediato en Aioros de Sagitario, quien gracias al reto del programa anterior, tiene que cargar con un ahora pelirrosa Shaka de Virgo en sus piernas. No solo eso, sino que también debe lidiar con la mirada asesina que le dirige nuestro querido Ikki de Fénix. – Ok, la siguiente pregunta es; "**¿Es cierto que le haces ojitos a todas las amazonas?**"

Rápidamente una expresión de incredulidad y ofensa se forma en las facciones del santo, incluso llega a hacer expresiones que claramente dicen "¿Yo? Imposible."

− Jamás sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, únicamente veo a las amazonas como lo que son; compañeras de armas, y nunca podré verlas de otra forma que esa. – varios aplausos reales comienzan a sonar en el estudio. – soy un hombre de principios y…

− ¡Mentiroso de cuarta! ¡Ayer mismo te quisiste ligar a Marín diciendo que eras más hombre que Aioria! – exclama Deathmask desde su asiento.

− ¡¿HICISTE QUÉ COSA?! – Aioria, escandalizado, ya se ve más que dispuesto a bajar y armar alboroto. − ¿CÓMO PUEDES COMPARAR MI HOMBRÍA CON LA TUYA EH ANCIANO?! Y ADEMÁS… pss, ¿qué más fue lo que hizo? – pregunta en un rápido susurro a Mu de Aries.

− Se quiso ligar a Marín.

− ESO, TE QUISISTE LIGAR A MI PELIRROJA, MOMIA SUBDESARROLLADA SIN CÓDIGOS.

− ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES MOMIA GATO DOMESTICADO?! ME PONGO MI CREMITA TODOS LOS DÍAS, ¡TODOS!

Al ver que el asunto comienza a salirse de control, nuestra ingeniosa Nate decide poner fin al drama llamando nada más ni nada menos que a algunos de nuestros queridos caballeros de plata, quienes voluntariamente se ofrecieron a trabajar como guardias. Ya saben, para hacer algo. Así pronto aparecen en escena Orfeo de Lira y Misty de Lagarto.

El efecto es casi inmediato, Orfeo comienza a tocar su lira mientras que Misty vigila que las cosas no vuelvan a salirse de control. Entonces, después de que todos se calman y antes de que se queden dormidos, el santo de plata deja su instrumento y tras la mirada de aprobación de nuestra conductora tanto él como su compañero regresan al lugar en que estaban.

− Saori creo que tendrás que aumentarles el sueldo a estos. – susurra Nate a su micrófono. Mientras tanto la mencionada diosa piensa seriamente en fundir las cloths de oro para pagar todas las deudas que sus caballeros le dejan. – el show debe continuar. La siguiente pregunta dice: "**¿Te casas conmigo?**"

Dohko parece tomarse su buen tiempo para contestar esa pregunta, pero finalmente hace señas a una cámara en especial para que lo enfocara y…

− Si estás dispuesta a mantenernos a Shion y a mi entonces si, me casaré contigo. – el supuesto santo guiña el ojo a la cámara y seguidamente vuelca su atención a nuestra presentadora. − ¿Qué sigue señorita Nate?

− ¿Señorita? – la castaña se ve un tanto confundida por la repentina muestra de respeto por parte del caballero de Libra, pero rápidamente recobra la compostura al recibir los gritos provenientes de Saori. – Este si, bien, las siguientes preguntas fueron enviadas por **Leri** y la primera de ellas dice; "**¿Qué ve de positivo y de negativo, comparando los caballeros actuales con sus antiguos compañeros de armas que estuvieron en la anterior guerra santa?**"

− Okey, voy a empezar por lo positivo: mis compañeros antiguos no eran tan unidos como lo son los de esta época, por ejemplo, cuando le pedía a Degel que enfriara mis cervezas él me mandaba al diablo, si es que no congelaba mi cabello. Sin embargo Camus, tan buen hombre que es, solo me lanza una mirada asesina y entonces si enfría mis cervezas. – el mencionado acuariano finge no estar escuchando las palabras de su compañero, sin embargo los demás presentes observan al peli-celeste con malicia, pensando en cómo no lo habían visto antes como su propia hielera andante. – pondré otro ejemplo, Asmita era un tipo frío que nunca nos dirigía la palabra, pero su sucesor – y apuntó al pobre Shaka. – incluso tiene la capacidad de dejarse hacer todo lo que le hicieron en el programa anterior, y ni mencionar el lugar en el que está sentado ahora.

− ¡Yo no pedí esto! – exclamó el peli-rosa desde su no-tan-cómodo asiento viviente.

− Y lo negativo; diría que es que algunos de mis compañeros actuales siguen conservando la personalidad de los antiguos. Por ejemplo Milo, es igual de inquieto y molesto que Kardia. Aioria tiene la misma mentalidad infantil de Régulus. – podemos escuchar un HEY por parte del caballero de Leo. – Y Aldebarán heredó la misma simpatía por la comida que el otro Aldebarán, ahora no parece serio, pero cuando hay escasez en el Santuario él no nos ayuda mucho.

− ¿Eso es todo? – cuestiona Nate un poco desilusionada, pues esperaba seguir escuchando esas comparaciones.

− Si, creo que si.

− Hm, entonces continuemos. La siguiente pregunta dice; "**¿Cuál fue la prueba más difícil que te pusiera tu maestro o qué misión te resultó más difícil de concretar?**"

— ¿La más difícil? Mm… − nuevamente, el Goldie se toma su tiempo para pensar en la respuesta. − ahora lo recuerdo, la más difícil sin dudas fue la de haber tenido que pasar todos estos años sentado frente a esa dichosa cascada. Es decir, ¡imagínenlo! – con una expresión horrorizada, Dohko utiliza sus manos para tocar cada parte de su rostro. – ¡Mi apariencia cambio por completo! En vez de ser el guapetón que se conseguía a todas las chicas del pueblo me salieron arrugas, me encogí, me salió joroba… ¡Y no solo eso! Imaginen pasar tantos años sentados en la misma posición ¡Y sin poder ir al baño!

Todos en la audiencia observamos como el santo de libra continúa murmurando palabras mientras que comienza a balancearse lentamente en su asiento. Sin dudas, aquello le había dejado una fuerte tortura psicológica.

— ¡Nate, lo perdemos, haz algo! – ordena la odiosa desde su sala.

La conductora mira a Dohko y la idea de que ninguno de los caballeros del Santuario es normal cruza por su mente. Suspira pesadamente y utiliza su montón de papeles para golpear al caballero en la cabeza y así sacarlo de su trance.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien! – grita en repetidas ocasiones, aunque solo había recibido un golpe por parte de Nate.

— ¿Seguro? Siempre puedo… usar mi método para componerte. – asegura nuestra presentadora mientras que enrolla su papelerío y lo golpea contra su mano libre.

— Si, si, si, seguro, podemos seguir.

— Hm está bien… la siguiente pregunta de la noche es; "**¿Por qué te eligieron a vos para vigilar el sello donde estaban los 108 espectros atrapados y no a otro?**"

Todas las miradas se dirigen instantáneamente al santo, quien parece recordar su trauma una vez más y corre a esconderse a uno de los rincones del set.

— El sello, nadie tiene que escapar del sello. – repite el caballero mientras se balancea cual niño traumado y chupa su pulgar.

Nate realiza un palmface, poco a poco se pierden sus esperanzas de algún día poder tener un episodio normal y corriente con un caballero normal y corriente.

— Tendremos que volver a pagar esas sesiones con la psicóloga del santuario. – comenta Shion a Saori en su sala.

— La bañera de Saga, la psicóloga de Dohko, la peluca de Shaka, las manzanas de Milo, la carne especial de Aldebarán, las lecciones de arco de Aioros, las reconstrucciones de los templos… si… estoy arruinada. – se lamenta la peli-morado mientras que unas lagrimitas caen por sus ojos.

Regresando al set, podemos ver como la presentadora se acerca al traumado caballero e intenta reconfortarlo y animarlo a continuar con el show. Tras varios minutos de ruegos, golpes y empujones, la chica consigue su cometido y jala al santo de vuelta a su asiento.

— Continuemos con el show. Ejem… — Nate ojea su papelerío y tras tomar un poco de aire y prepararse mentalmente, continúa. – estas preguntas fueron enviadas por **mugetsu-chan xd**, y la primera de ellas dice; "**¿Alguna vez usted y Shion se han ido de parranda?**"

La expresión traumada de Dohko desaparece ante la mención del nombre de su mejor amigo y una sonrisa traviesa aparece en su rostro cuando comienza a recordar las mil y una aventuras compartidas con su compañero de armas.

— Si bien anteriormente dije que no recordaba la mañana siguiente después de parrandear con Shion, debo confesar que siempre salíamos de parranda luego de una misión. Por ejemplo, cuando nos mandaban a revisar algún lugar lejos del santuario aprovechábamos las noches para pasar por algún que otro burdBAR dije bar…

Todos en la audiencia observan con incredulidad al caballero de libra, en especial sus compañeros de armas, quienes no pueden creer que alguien con tan buena reputación como Dohko haya tenido esas costumbres en la antigüedad.

— Si, claro… bar… — Nate parece más que negada a creer en la inocencia de su invitado, pero al no ser más que la anfitriona del show, no puede regañarlo ni pedir más explicaciones. – entonces sigamos con la última pregunta de esta noche, que dice; "**Usted ama y adora a Shunrei :3 ¿que pasaría si Shiryu intentara no sé –pedirlematrimoniocofcofhacercuchicuchicofcof-?**"

La expresión del santo cambia una vez más, esta vez podemos ver como una nube gris se forma encima de él y un aura extrañamente maligna emana de todo su ser.

En las tribunas, cada una de las personas presentes comienza a pensar seriamente en esconderse en algún búnker de guerra.

— Si eso pasara yo… — la voz del caballero suena con bastante seriedad, demasiada para el gusto de los espectadores. – Yo… — dirige su mirada a la cámara más cercana a él y… — lo aceptaría, ¿no es obvio? — todo rastro de maldad desaparece como por arte de magia. — Quiero a esos dos por igual y nada me haría más feliz que saber que son felices compartiendo una vida juntos como pareja.

El ambiente tenso del lugar parece alivianarse de inmediato tras sus palabras. Nate, que ya había comenzado a llamar a sus nuevos guardias, se detiene a mitad del proceso y comienza a aplaudir por las bellas palabras dichas por su invitado. Pronto los demás se unen y comienza un verdadero aplauso colectivo.

En la sala de controles tanto Saori como Shion limpian lagrimitas de emoción que salieron debido a tal declaración, se nota que nadie se lo esperaba en absoluto.

— ¡Hermoso señores! Sin dudas eso se merecía todos los aplausos de nuestra audiencia. – dice la conductora mientras que, poco a poco, cesan sus aplausos. – Y como dicen por ahí; ¡el show debe continuar! Así que pasemos rápidamente a nuestra sección de retos. Pero antes iremos a comerciales, ¡Por favor no cambien de canal!

* * *

**Inicio del espacio publicitario**

* * *

**¿Su mascota necesita un buen corte de cabello pero no confía en los humanos para hacerlo?**

**¡No lo piense más!**

**¡La peluquería canina "El Grifo que no ve" ya está abierta al público!**

**Atendida por el mismo juez del Inframundo, Minos de Grifo.**

**Y si hace una cita con antelación, incluiremos un paquete de entrenamiento animal a base de hilos que promete adiestrar a su mascota a la velocidad de la luz.**

**¡No dejen pasar su oportunidad!**

—

**¿Se acerca el verano y no puede disfrutar de la playa porque no sabe nadar?**

**¡No sufra más!**

**¡La escuela de natación "Dragón Marino" es su solución!**

**Contará con las instrucciones de Isaac y Thetis, profesionales certificados.**

**Además, si se anota antes de diciembre, recibirá un curso especial llamado "Como engañar a un Dios" por parte del famoso Kanon, autor del libro "Gemelos locos"**

—

**¿Teme que su pareja le sea infiel?  
¡No viva con la duda!**

**¡La investigadora profesional Eris se pondrá a sus servicios para desenmascarar a su pareja infiel!**

**¡Y si no encuentra prueba alguna del engaño, ella misma las planta!**

**No lo dude, llame ya.**

* * *

**Fin del espacio publicitario**

* * *

Regresamos al estudio, donde podemos ver a nuestra querida conductora y al sexy guardián de la séptima casa parados en el salón designado para la sección de retos. Como siempre los caballeros ocupan sus sofás en las tribunas detrás del escenario y muy cerca de ellos se encuentra el cejudo DIGO Radamanthys de Wyvern en su pequeña burbuja anti-caballeros.

— ¡Ya estamos de vuelta y listos para la siguiente sección; retos! — muchos aplausos se escuchan desde la audiencia. Pronto el espectro saca su Infra-Phone y comienza a grabar para luego mostrarlo a sus compañeros. — Nuestro primer reto fue enviado por **Eli** y dice así; "**Que se bañe en chocolate y deje que Nate se lo saque con la lengua!**"

La pobre presentadora y Dohko intercambian miradas mientras que en el escenario aparece una bañera llena de chocolate como por arte de magia.

— Ahora si conocerás lo que es bueno, nena. – asegura Dohko mientras que suavemente acaricia los cabellos de nuestra conductora y le guiña un ojo.

El rostro de la pobre Nate es un poema total.

Ni lento ni perezoso, el santo de Libra se despoja su ropa muy a su estilo y se mete en la bañera. Las fangirls presentes comienzan a lanzar besos y una que otra se desmaya por lo que está sucediendo. Mientras tanto la ducha de la bañera se enciende y el chocolate pronto empapa por completo al caballero, quien se lo esparce por todo su cuerpo mientras que canta Singing in The Rain a todo pulmón.

Minutos después sale y, sin importarle el hecho de que comenzaba a llenar todo el piso del escenario con chocolate, camina hasta una mesa (que también apareció como por arte de magia) y se acuesta en ella como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— Esto… — La presentadora observa todo sin todavía caer en cuenta de lo que debía hacer.

— Bon appetit. – dice Dohko mientras que con su mano se señala a sí mismo para que la chica se anime a acercarse.

La pobre Nate, después de darse cuenta de su participación en el reto, comienza a mirar de un lado a otro en busca de alguien que la ayude a salir de tal vergonzosa situación. Como última esperanza mira fijamente hacia la sala de controles y espera, en vano, que Saori declare que no era necesario completar ese reto.

— Este programa va a acabar conmigo… — se lamenta.

Poco a poco, la muchacha camina hacia la mesa en la que el caballero se encontraba prácticamente posando y se para frente suyo.

— No tengas miedo, nena, yo no voy a comerte. – aclara Dohko en un tono sensual y nuevamente guiña el ojo a la conductora.

Un tic de irritación aparece instantáneamente en el ojo de la chica, quien luego de respirar profundamente, saca fuerzas de… bueno, nadie sabe de donde, con lo pequeña que es… pero incluso así logra empujar al caballero con tal fuerza que éste termina metros atrás y con pajaritos dándole vueltas a su cabeza.

— ¡PREFIERO VOLVER A SER PERRO ANTES QUE TENER QUE PASAR MI LENGUA POR ESO! – exclama la chica mientras mira a la sala de controles y señala a un desorientado Dohko,

— TIENES QUE HACERLO, AHORA. – exige Saori desde su lugar.

— PERO VEN Y HAZLO TÚ, MAL INTENTO DE DIOSA.

Y siendo esa su última palabra, Nate arroja su inseparable papelerío al suelo y abandona el escenario.

Un silencio total inunda el lugar. Todos están prácticamente boquiabiertos y las cámaras no saben hacia donde deben apuntar.

* * *

**Pi pi piii**

**Estamos experimentando problemas técnicos, por favor sea paciente y no cambie de canal, lo solucionaremos a la brevedad.**

**Pi pi piii**

* * *

Cuando las cámaras vuelven a funcionar, podemos ver una vez más a nuestra querida conductora parada en medio del escenario y a su lado se encuentra un desilusionado y nuevamente vestido santo de libra. La cara de Nate dice que no está muy feliz de estar de regreso pero que tampoco le queda más opción que continuar con el programa. Porque si, las amenazas de Saori pueden con todos.

— Bien, bien sigamos con la sección de retos. – dice con seriedad, pero una sola amenaza desde el salón de controles es más que suficiente para que una gran y contagiosa sonrisa aparezca en el rostro de la chica. — ¡Oh si señores, retos! Ejem, el siguiente fue enviado por** mugetsu-chan xd** y dice; "**Dohko tu y Shion bailen la canción no estaba muerto andaba de parranda**"

Nate se hace a un costado mientras que Shion es prácticamente obligado a ir junto a su amigo y compañero de parrandas. Una vez que los dos están juntos, las luces bajan un poco y la música comienza.

Dohko toma el paso al instante, contrario a Shion, que todavía mira a todos como gatito asustado. Le letra de la canción empieza y como por arte de magia (si, otra vez) ambos caballeros empiezan a bailar sincronizadamente al son de la música. El tímido y poco experimentado Shion queda atrás para mostrar una faceta del santo que casi nadie había sido capaz de ver, incluso lleva a despojarse de su camiseta y la revolea en el aire sin temor a dios. De la nada, un par de bailarinas aparecen a cada lado de los caballeros y comienzan a bailar junto a ellos.

En el domo anti-caballeros Cejamanthys se encarga de grabar cada segundo del baile, claro está que le cuesta bastante mantener la cámara enfocada porque la risa puede con él.

Por otro lado, en las tribunas todos hacen palmas para animar a sus compañeros y uno que otro incluso se anima a levantarse de su asiento y bailar desde su lugar.

Poco a poco la canción termina y el escenario regresa a la normalidad como si allí nunca hubiese pasado nada de nada.

Shion camina de vuelta a la sala de controles cuando un grupo de fangirls acosadoras comienzan a gritarle:

— ¡Shion hazme un hijo!

— ¡Méteme los cuernos de Aries!

— ¡Con ese cuerpo ven a echarme un polvo estelar!

El rostro del mencionado santo se vuelve rojo como los tomates, sin embargo no responde a los gritos y se interna de inmediato bajo las faldas de Saori en la sala de controles.

— Eso fue… interesante. – murmura Nate, regresando a su puesto original. – pero sigamos, nuestro siguiente y último reto es; "**canta pretty woman moviéndote con mucha sensualidad coqueteándole a las fans, especialmente a Nate~**"

— Aquí vamos de nuevo… — susurra la presentadora para luego suspirar.

Las luces del escenario bajan una vez más. La conductora es llevada a una silla en medio del set y algún extra que aparece de la nada le entrega un micrófono a Dohko. De pronto la música comienza…

**Pretty woman, walking down the street ****  
Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet  
Pretty woman  
I don't believe you, you're not the truth  
No one could look as good as you **

A paso lento y sin dejar de cantar se acerca a las fangirls de la audiencia y continúa con la canción mientras mueve sus caderas de una forma sensual.**  
**

**Pretty woman, won't you pardon me ****  
Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see  
Pretty woman  
That you look lovely as can be  
Are you lonely just like me **

Las chicas pierden los estribos y más de una intenta aferrarse al caballero, pero él muy astuto y ágil logra evadirlas mientras sigue cantando.

**Pretty woman, stop awhile  
Pretty woman, talk awhile  
Pretty woman, give your smile to me  
Pretty woman, yea yea yea  
Pretty woman, look my way  
Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me  
'cause I need you, I'll treat you right  
Come with me baby, be mine tonight**

Entonces decide poner el resto de su atención en nuestra queridísima Nate. Regresa cantando y observándola directamente a ella mientras que las fangirls solo se quedan con sus suspiros. Ya a pasos de ella con su mano libre levanta el mentón de la chica para poder mirarla mejor y prosigue mientras continúan sus movimientos sensuales.**  
**

**Pretty woman, don't walk on by ****  
Pretty woman, don't make me cry  
Pretty woman  
Don't walk away, hey Ok  
If that's the way it must be, ok  
I guess I'll go on home, it's late  
There'll be tomorrow night, but wait  
What do I see **

Podemos ver como poco a poco acerca su rostro al de la conductora, que poco sabe cómo reaccionar la pobre, y apenas rozándola prosigue…**  
**

**Is she walking back to me ****  
Yea, she's walking back to me  
Oh, oh, pretty woman**

La música termina y las luces vuelven a encenderse por completo, pero sin embargo Dohko no parece querer apartarse de ella. Todos se congelan esperando a ver qué pasa entre esos dos pero…

— ¡Bien, eso fue todo por hoy! – rápidamente la muchacha empuja al caballero, que cae de espaldas al suelo, y se levanta de la silla para entonces caminar rápidamente al frente del escenario. – quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para acompañarnos y a todos los que siguen nuestras emisiones día a día… ¡Ah! Por cierto, no podemos irnos sin antes anunciar a la próxima víctima… es decir, invitado. – reflectores comienzan a ir de un lado al otro reflejando a los caballeros de las tribunas, quienes se miran unos a otros intentando adivinar quién es el siguiente. Un redoble de tambores se escucha en el fondo, incrementando cada vez más su intensidad hasta que… — ¡Camus de Acuario! – todos excepto el nombrado suspiran de alivio y las demás personas de la audiencia simplemente aplauden con entusiasmo. – bien, ya saben como es; envían sus preguntas y retos en un hermoso review y de paso escogen al próximo caballero en pasar. ¡Y eso fue todo por hoy señores y señoras! Mi nombre es Nate y esto fue Meeting de Goldens.

Lentamente todas las luces se apagan, las cámaras se alejan y mientras lo hacen podemos ver a Nate dando unas pataditas al caballero de libra para comprobar que siguiera con vida.

* * *

NOTA: Como la canción dice "No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda" bueno así. Pero como compensación a todo este tiempo de espera, les tengo una sorpresa. A partir de ahora en los espacios publicitarios haré un lugar para publicar vuestros fanfics y promocionarlos, ya saben, para darlos a conocer por aquí.

Las reglas son simples:

1: Cada persona solo puede mandar los links de 3 de sus fanfics, los cuales leeré y solo uno será elegido para aparecer en los espacios.

2: No tiene que ser necesariamente basado en el mundo de SS.

3: No importa de qué género sea.

4: Por favor, mucho yaoi no. Es decir, pueden ponerlo si quieren pero que no sea muy... hard.

5: Pueden ser tanto one-shots como historias largas.

6: La publicidad de dicho fanfic se hará una sola vez, para poder dar lugar a más fanfics luego.

7: No importa si ya pusimos en publicidad algún fanfic de cierto autor, dicho autor puede enviar más para el próximo programa pero sin incluir el que ya fue puesto.

8: Solo se aceptan fanfics publicados en Fanfiction.

Eso es todo, espero que participen y sigan atentos a las actualizaciones.


	7. Camus de Acuario

**Disclamer:**

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en este programa le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y la Toei Animation.**

* * *

Las luces del estudio se encienden y recorren las ya muy conocidas localizaciones dentro del lugar; vemos las tribunas con el público cofquedefinitivamentenadiepagóparaquefueranallícof, los asientos de los caballeros dorados, la burbuja de Cejamanthys que en esta ocasión es acompañado por nada más ni nada menos que la dama del Inframundo, y por último el pequeño sofá donde nuestra querida, queridísima presentadora se encuentra sentada, ojeando sus tan queridos papeles, a su lado y en un sillón muy similar se encuentra el caballero Camus de Acuario tan impasible como siempre.

La cámara no pierde tiempo en enfocar a la conductora y esta levanta la cabeza para sonreír a su público y dar su habitual saludo.

\- ¡Buenas noches Fanfiction!~ Muchas gracias por sintonizarnos. Mi nombre es Nate y seré su anfitriona una vez más. - Se escuchan algunos aplausos pre-grabados. -¡Muy amables! Ejem… Como verán, el invitado en esta ocasión es nuestro querido, queridísimo caballero de Acuario, ¡el señor Camus! ¡Un aplauso muy fuerte señores!

Ahora si se escuchan fuertes aplausos provenientes de la audiencia donde todos los presentes /excepto Pandora y Radamanthys/ demuestran su entusiasmo por saber qué le deparará su destino al pobre caballero de la onceava casa.

\- Me alegra estar aquí esta noche. - Dice el caballero con un gesto serio en el rostro, típico de él.

La conductora del programa acomoda su papelerío y le da un rápido vistazo. Todos en la sala contienen la respiración.

\- ¡Muy bien! Como todos sabemos ya, el primer segmento del programa es el de preguntas. La primera de la noche fue enviada por **aletuki01 **y dice; **¿Qué te parece la versión femenina de Milo en la película de la Leyenda del Santuario?**

La atención de todos recae sobre Camus, quien parece estar pensando en una adecuada respuesta a la pregunta. Podemos ver como Milo entrecierra los ojos, casi esperando un mal comentario por parte de su amigo.

\- Qué decir… Me agradó más que el escorpión que veo siempre. - Suspira profundamente. - Ella no parece el tipo de persona que ingresaría a mi templo a media noche porque tiene miedo de las arañas. O que pediría que enfríe sus cervezas. O que congele los teléfonos de las chicas que no dejan de acosarlo. O que…

-¡Ya! ¡Ya entendimos Hielito, puedes callarte! -Grita un indignado caballero de Escorpio desde su asiento.

Todos sueltan una carcajada. Nuestra querida Nate desvía la mirada hacia la sala de controles, donde Saori le alza un pulgar para indicarle que todo va de maravilla, aún cuando ella está luchando por hacer que Shion deje de tocar los botones que encuentra.

\- Muy bien~ Ahora la que sigue *carraspea*; **¿Qué opinas acerca de que te emparejen con Milo?**

Podemos ver como casi todos los presentes se inclinan un poco hacia delante en sus asientos, y digo casi todos porque Milo se inclina un pocodemasiado, para que se den una idea, su barbilla está encima de la cabeza de Shaka, quien parece incómodo ya que el rostro del caballero de Escorpio le mueve de vez en cuando su nueva peluca.

Camus piensa y piensa, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada hacia arriba.

\- Bueno, peor sería que me emparejen con Afrodita. -Responde finalmente, resignado.

En el fondo se escucha un dramático "HEY" por parte de Afrodita y Milo mientras que los demás caballeros se carcajean en sus asientos /excepto Shaka y Mu/.

\- ¿Por qué estos caballeros siempre terminan emparejándose entre sí? -Escuchamos preguntar a Pandora desde la burbuja espectral.

\- Porque así ganan más dinero mi señora.

Dora, Dorita parece pensar en la nueva información obtenida con mucho esmero.

\- Ya veo, si, debe ser… - Ante la mirada curiosa que Cejamanthys le da ella responde - Voy a empezar a emparejarte con Minos, la comida de Cerbero subió mucho con la infra-ción y Orfeo empezó a cobrarnos las presentaciones y jardinería.

Radamanthys queda perplejo y casi sin habla, ajeno a lo que seguía transcurriendo fuera de la burbuja.

¡Sigamos! -Dijo Nate con un renovado entusiasmo. - La siguiente pregunta fue enviada por **Elsa Lawliet** y dice lo siguiente; **¿Por qué Milo es tu mejor amigo?**

**\- **Esa es difícil… Porque ni siquiera recuerdo como empezamos a ser amigos. - Camus lleva la mano al mentón e intenta recordar. - Creo que porque a pesar de sus molestias, quejidos, escapes, golpes, llamadas a las cuatro de la mañana, uso de mis estudiantes para hacer los quehaceres de su templo - Escuchamos un "¡Eso era secreto!" proveniente de Milo pero el caballero de Acuario parece no prestarle atención. - y veneno de escorpión él es el único en todo el Santuario que no tiene miedo de que lo congele si llega a hablarme. Es un fastidioso, arrogante, mentiroso, tramposo…

Todos tienen que contener a Milo en su asiento para que este no se abalance de lleno al centro del escenario, donde su amigo está siendo entrevistado. Nate envía una mirada que dice "atrévete y verás" al caballero de Escorpio y parece ser exactamente lo que necesitaba para calmarse mientras Camus continua;

\- Y mucho más pero siempre me apoya cuando lo necesito y es suficiente para que lo tenga en mi alta estima. A veces tengo ganas de congelarlo y dejarlo ahí hasta que Shaka deje de fingir que es virgen pero lo miro y me doy cuenta que sin él no tendría a nadie con quien quisiera estar, y eso significa mucho.

La audiencia contiene las lágrimas ante las palabras abiertas del frío caballero de la onceava casa, incluso el mismo Milo se encuentra conmovido por las sorprendentes y muy inesperadas palabras de su mejor amigo.

Nate saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpia algunas lagrimitas de sus ojos.

\- Quiero un amigo así… Snif Bueno Snif sigamos con la otra pregunta; **Si Milo no fuera tu mejor amigo, ¿quién lo sería?**

\- Afrodita.

Todos exclaman un ¿QUÉ? muy fuerte.

\- ¡Qué rápido traicionas Hielito! - Grita un /nuevamente/ indignado Milo mientras lleva la mano hacia donde se supone se encuentra su corazón y hace un gesto de dolor.

\- ¡Soy popular! - Afrodita festeja mientras mueve su cabello con su mano - Lo veía venir.

\- ¡La Florcita es mía hijo de (palabras censuradas debido al horario de protección al menor)! - Deathmask se arroja de su asiento al de su amigo y lo abraza desde atrás con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera para dejar bien en claro que nadie podía tocarlo.

\- Cálmense - Ordena Camus, tan impasible que la misma conductora se sorprende. - Ustedes son siempre tan dramáticos.

\- ¡¿Dramáticos?! - Todos los caballeros hacen poses exageradas mientras fingen sentirse heridos por las palabras del acuariano.

En la audiencia todos se parten de risa, incluso Pandora y Radamanthys /gracias a Zeus, me empezaban a asustar/.

\- ¡Silencio todos! - Exclama la pequeña presentadora y reacomoda sus papeles. - Que el show continúe, ejem, nuestra siguiente pregunta la envió **Shizuka-Karo** y dice; **¿Por qué siempre es tan serio?**

**\- **¡Oigan no se vale! ¡¿Por qué la hielera andante es el único que tuvo preguntas normales aquí?!

Señoras y señores, Saga de Géminis exclama enojado desde su asiento, siendo la primera vez que habla desde que acabó su trauma en el primer episodio.

\- Porque yo no las hago querido Saga~ -Responde la presentadora con una sonrisa que da miedo en la cara.- Así que si no dices algo productivo la próxima vez que hables haré quemar tu bañera ¿si?~

Y con eso, Saga se reacomoda en su asiento con brazos cruzados y muchas palabras en la boca que tarde o temprano se encargaría de hacer escuchar.

\- Pueda que se deba a mi niñez… -Responde Camus, pasando por alto el intercambio entre su compañero y su entrevistadora.- Todo empezó cuando nací…

Los caballeros se remueven en sus asientos, siendo conscientes de que una vez que algo así empezaba tendrían para rato.

\- ¡Cállalo ahora o lo perderemos para siempre! -Grita Saori desde la sala de controles a nuestra pequeña conductora.- RÁPIDO.

\- Yo era tan solo un niño y…

Nate entra en pánico y ojea sus papeles una vez más.

\- ¡E-Esto! Estoy segura de que todos apreciaríamos tu historia de la niñez, Camus, peeeeero… pero…

\- ¿Pero? -Pregunta Camus con una ceja alzada, no parece muy feliz de haber sido interrumpido.

\- ¿Quieres terminar con esto rápido no? Dijiste que había esculturas de hielo que terminar en tu templo.

\- Cierto. -El caballero deja a un lado su muy larga historia y podemos ver claramente como todos sus compañeros de armas suspiran aliviados, y mientras en la burbuja espectral un fastidiado Cejamanthys le da 10 infra-billetes a su señora, parte de una apuesta hecha cuando el acuariano comenzó a hablar.- Entonces la que sigue.

Nate asiente y observa sus papeles por milésima vez.

\- ¡Estas preguntas las envía **black fénix**! Y la primera dice; **¿Sabías de los cursos de natación que ofrece Isaac?**

**|Mientras tanto en el Templo Submarino de Pose|**

Isaac de Kraken entra en pánico y lanza un grito de niña mientras observa el televisor junto a sus compañeros marinas, quienes lo miran conteniendo la risa.

\- Ahora si soy pescado muerto. -Se lamenta mientras se plantea seriamente el armar sus valijas y mudarse a otra galaxia.

De pronto Don Pose irrumpe en la habitación, dando un fuerte portazo, y todos se exaltan en sus lugares.

\- ¿DAS CURSOS DE NATACIÓN Y ME HACES PAGARTE EL IMPUESTO DE TU PILAR? ¿PIENSAS QUE SACO EL DINERO DE LOS MOLUSCOS O QUÉ?

**|Y de vuelta al estudio|**

\- Isaac con clases de natación… Hyoga dejándose calentar por Andrómeda… ¿qué habré hecho mal con esos dos? -Se pregunta el acuariano sin prestar atención a sus alrededores.

Viendo que la situación meritaba otra medida desesperada, Nate decide alivianar el ambiente que se había formado alrededor de nuestro querido caballero.

\- No hace falta que digas más… ¡Ahora la siguiente!: **Dicen por ahí que tus alumnos eran tus sirvientes cuando entrenaban en Siberia ¿es verdad o era otra forma de entrenamiento?**

\- Todo era parte del entrenamiento, no comprendo por qué siempre corren rumores de ese tipo. Si, tal vez ellos limpiaban, cocinaban, lavaban, planchaban, quitaban la nieve, buscaban leña y esculpían mis hielos, pero todo era parte de su formación.

Vemos como Camus asiente muy seguro de sí mismo y los caballeros en sus asientos intercambian miradas entre sí.

\- Si el caballero lo dice… -La presentadora, con sus ojos casi entrecerrados, duda demasiado de las palabras de su invitado pero por el bien del programa /y para que Saori no la golpee/ decide no decir más al respecto.- Bien, las siguientes preguntas nos las mandó **Leri **y la primera dice… **¿Cómo o a qué edad descubriste tus poderes?**

Camus mira hacia la cámara con una expresión seria en el rostro. Todos en la audiencia hacen silencio al instante. Y mientras tanto Saori y Shion gritan desde la sala de controles al auricular de nuestra pobre conductora.

\- ¡Abortar! ¡Abortar!

-¿Qué excusa quieres que ponga? -Pregunta Nate en un susurro.

\- ¡Inventa algo que para eso te pago!

\- Demonios…

\- Todo empezó cuando…

\- ¡Bien! -Interrumpe abruptamente nuestra muy querida presentadora y se levanta de su asiento para tapar la imagen de Camus en la cámara. Las fangirls abuchean y los demás caballeros aguantan la risa.- Aquí la señorita Saori me dice que esa información es clasificada así que no podremos responder. -Los caballeros intercambian miradas en sus asientos pero ninguno de ellos dice algo para contradecirla.- Eeeeentonces ¡seguiremos con la otra pregunta!

Camus entrecierra los ojos pero al igual que sus compañeros de armas no dice nada y deja el sombrío asunto de su niñez muy enterrado en sus pensamientos.

\- Y dice; **¿Cómo te convertiste en maestro y cuándo fue?**

Todos voltean a ver a Nate cuando esta está a punto de inventar una tonta excusa de nuevo pero vemos claramente como el caballero de Acuario la congela de modo tal que no puede decir palabra alguna.

\- Es algo de lo que no puedo hablar con cierta certeza -Responde el acuariano con una mirada pensativa.- No es que no lo recuerde, claro, pero hay algunos aspectos de nuestras vidas que tienen que permanecer ocultos ante los civiles… aunque a algunos eso no les importe. -Lanza una obvia mirada al lugar en que sus compañeros se encuentran sentados.- Y menos cuando hay espectros tan cerca. -Ahora su mirada se posa en Cejamanthys y Pandorita, quienes ya habían sacado libretas para anotar toda información que pudiera salir de la boca de nuestro invitado.- Lo que sí puedo decir es que…

\- ¡Saori! Va a decir lo de las drogas… ¡Hay que callarlo!

\- No tenemos eso en el Santuario Shion. -Responde la Odiosa con báculo en mano.

-Cierto… Solo quería que nos prestaran más atención.

\- Todos empezamos siendo muy jóvenes, yo tan solo tenía siete años cuando recibí mi cloth y… -Vemos como Nate intenta liberarse del hielo, sin resultados exitosos. En el estudio todos se carcajean, sin prestar atención al acuariano.- Nos tenían peor que a los esclavos. -Mira a Saga y entrecierra los ojos. - Y mejor ya no digo más al respecto.

El caballero cruza los brazos y se reacomoda en su asiento. Todos lo observan expectantes.

\- ¿No hay más preguntas? - Entonces es cuando se percata de que la pobre conductora sigue congelada en su posición.- Oh…

\- ¡Llamen a Andrómeda! -Se apresura a exclamar Deathmask con una clara malicia en su rostro.

\- ¡Si! - Gritan a coro todos sus compañeros y vemos la preocupación en el rostro de nuestra presentadora.

De un momento a otro, y nadie sabe cuándo o cómo, Shun de Andrómeda hace una increíble aparición en el estudio.

\- Mi milésimo sentido me indica que alguien necesita ser calentado. -Dice mientras da vueltas a su cadena y se acerca a la pobre y congelada Nate.

Todos los demás presentes en el estudio intercambian miradas y sonrisas cómplices entre sí, vemos como incluso Saori y Shion hacen apuestas desde los controles y por otra parte Rada y Pando graban todo con el Infra-Phone S19.

**|||Debido a las imágenes que transcurren ahora mismo en el programa, hemos decidido cortar la transmisión por unos minutos, disfruten este mensaje mientras tanto.|||**

Un par de minutos más tarde las pantallas vuelven a la normalidad y vemos a una ya descongelada Nate sentada nuevamente en su pequeño sofá, detrás de ella se encuentra Shun dando masajes a sus hombros.

El rostro completamente rojo de la chica lo dice todo y vemos como toda la audiencia hace un gran esfuerzo por no romper en risas.

\- Lo que daría por decir que eso es todo por hoy… -Susurra mientras esconde su rostro entre sus papeles e incluso vemos como una pequeña /casi diminuta/ sonrisa se forma en el rostro del serio acuariano.- ¡Pero que continúe el show! -Exclama con renovado entusiasmo e intenta apartar las manos de Andrómeda de sus hombros /sin resultados exitosos/- La siguiente pregunta dice; **¿Quién crees que está capacitado hoy para portar la armadura de Acuario y por qué de una respuesta o la otra?**

Camus se remueve en su asiento y parece pensar en una respuesta con mucho cuidado.

\- Bueno, decir que ahora, justo en este momento alguien además de mi está capacitado para llevarla es erróneo. -Todas las miradas se clavan en él pero parece no interesarle.- Confiaba solo en dos personas para portarla pero una de ellas prefirió convertirse en sireno y el otro usó la casa de Libra como motel… -Escuchamos un fuerte "OYE" por parte de Shun pero nadie le presta mucha atención.- Y hasta que no me demuestren que pueden cambiar no creo poder dejar ese legado para ninguno… al menos no en este preciso momento.

Todos asienten demostrando su aprobación por la respuesta del acuariano, excepto Andrómeda claro.

\- Excelente, excelente. -Se escuchan aplausos pre-grabados en el fondo.- Ahora hemos hecho algo… -Nate intenta levantarse pero al no poder quitarse a Shun de encima fracasa, usa sus manos para apartarlo y el santo de bronce cae hacia atrás, casi podemos escuchar un pequeño llanto.- Como decía, hicimos algo especial para la última pregunta. -Todos vuelven a inclinarse hacia delante en sus asientos, ansiosos por ver lo que sucedería.- Como muchas personas enviaron la misma pregunta la dejamos hasta el final de esta sección y es hora de responderla~ -La conductora sonríe mientras la cámara capta su figura desde diferentes ángulos.- ¡Entonces! De parte de **aletuki01, Shizuka-Karo **y** Lilii**, la pregunta es; **¿Entre Hyoga e Isaac, quién es tu favorito?**

Las luces del salón se apagan y dos reflectores se encienden, uno sobre el acuariano y el otro sobre la presentadora. La tensión es palpable.

\- Yo diría que…

\- ¡Antes de que respondas! -Nate se apresura a interrumpir y casi recibe tomatazos por parte de la audiencia, aunque ella parece no notarlo.- Tenemos algo muy especial reservado~

La chica hace una seña hacia la sala de controles y en menos de lo que canta un gallo aparecen dos pantallas grandes encima del escenario. Ambas se prenden al unísono y podemos ver con claridad la imagen del otro lado.

Una de las pantallas muestra a nuestra ya querida corresponsal del Santuario de Athena; Katherine Stainflow. La otra pantalla deja ver la imagen de una pequeña mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones; Leslie Polanco, corresponsal bajo el mar, bajo el mar *Insertar emoticón musical aquí*

\- ¡Katherine! ¡Leslie! Es muy agradable verlas. -Exclama nuestra entusiasmada conductora y las dos chicas asienten desde sus lugares, esperando que les dieran la orden de comenzar.- Ellas nos dejarán ver lo que sucede en el Templo Submarino y en el Santuario mientras Camus nos responde la pregunta de oro de esta semana. -Dice, viendo ahora hacia la cámara que la enfoca- Comencemos contigo Leslie.

\- Soy Leslie Polanco, informando para ustedes desde el templo submarino de mi amorcito Pose. -Comienza la mujer sin aparentar vergüenza por lo que acababa de comentar.- Todos aquí están entusiasmados por conocer la respuesta de Camus pero será mejor que lo vean por si mismos.

Ella se hace a un lado y podemos ver claramente a Isaac de Kraken sentado en medio de sus compañeros de armas, parece estar muy concentrado en lo que sucede en el televisor que está frente a él y no hace caso a la reportera que pide al camarógrafo que los enfoque desde todos los ángulos.

\- La espera nos está matando a todos aquí y no hay signos de la presencia de Julián, repito, no hay signos de la presencia de Julián -Al repetir la preocupación es notable en su voz pero las marinas siguen completamente concentradas como para decir algo.- Seguimos contigo Katherine.

\- Mi nombre es Katherine Stainflow y traigo para ustedes las noticias desde el Santuario, donde parece ser que Hyoga de Cisne está pasando por una crisis.

El camarógrafo deja de enfocar a la corresponsal y la cámara se concentra en el rubiecito, a quien vemos sentado en el suelo con una bolsa de papel en sus manos, la cual usa para conseguir más aire.

\- No sé cuánto tiempo más aguantará de esta manera así que espero que la respuesta se de pronto. Seguimos contigo Nate.

Volvemos al estudio, donde las pantallas ya no pasan imágenes de las corresponsales sino de Hyoga e Isaac, expectantes y ansiosos por saber lo que su maestro dirá.

\- Bien Camus, ¡el momento ha llegado! -La cámara enfoca al guardián del onceavo templo.- Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

En el fondo se escucha música dramática y las cámaras muestran a Camus desde diferentes ángulos, y para agregar más suspenso a la espera, vemos como el acuariano parece no poder decidir entre sus alumnos.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, el caballero de Acuario responde;

\- Isaac.

Y la reacción de ambos lados es inmediata.

En los dominios de Pose vemos como todos estallan en celebraciones. Isaac se levanta triunfante mientras la canción "we are the champions" suena de fondo. Baian de Hipocampo e Io de Scila se levantan al mismo tiempo para abrazar a su compañero. Thethis de Sirena, pareciendo ser la única molesta, saca monedas de sabe dios donde y se las da a un muy victorioso Kanon de Sea Dragon. Por otro lado Sorrento de Sirena toca la flauta melancólicamente en el fondo de la habitación y Krishna de Crisaor se acerca a la corresponsal para entonces quitarle el micrófono;

\- ¡Mira mamá! ¡Estoy en la tele!

Pronto aparece Caça de Lymnades arrebatando el micrófono a Krishna.

\- ¡Quiero mandar un saludo a todos los que me conocen!

Entonces automáticamente todos dejan de festejar un segundo para exclamar un "¡Nadie te conoce!" y seguir con la parranda.

En el fondo vemos como Leslie hace un palmface pero finalmente decide unirse a la celebración y la transmisión se corta.

El Santuario, por otro lado, parece un cementerio. Vemos como Hyoga llora en el suelo mientras abraza un oso de felpa. A su lado se encuentra Shun de Andrómeda /aunque no sabemos en qué momento huyó del estudio pero Nate está contenta/ intentando consolarlo.

\- Quiero a mi mami… - Lo oímos decir entre sollozos.

Shun da una mirada que da miedo a la cámara y la transmisión se acaba en ese instante.

De vuelta en el estudio vemos como el ambiente ha vuelto a su estado original, las pantallas han desaparecido y las luces han vuelto a su tono acostumbrado.

-¡Muy bien! Con eso damos por finalizada la etapa de preguntas y lo que sigue es la sección de retos señoras y señores, la que comenzará después de estos breves comerciales.

La cámara se aleja del escenario y vemos al público aplaudiendo, los caballeros hablando entre si y en la infra-burbuja a Pandomanthys riendo a carcajadas mientras ven una y otra vez la desolación del caballero de Cisne.

* * *

**Inicio del espacio publicitario.**

* * *

**¿Cansado de no conseguir pareja porque todos lo creen muy feo?**

**¿La gente huye de usted cuando sale a caminar en la calle?**

**¿Su autoestima está rozando el suelo?**

**¡Deje de sufrir!**

**El doctor Zelos de Rana tiene los consejos que necesita para seguir adelante.**

**No lo piense, cambie su vida ya.**

* * *

**¿No sabe como conquistar a esa persona especial?**

**¡Deje de pensarlo!**

**Sorrento de Sirena tiene la solución para usted.**

**En tan solo tres semanas aprenderá a conquistar a ese ser especial al son de la flauta.**

**Y por si fuera poco también se incluyen dos cupones de descuento para las clases de natación en la escuela "Dragón Marino" ¡Todo al 2x1!**

**¡Llame ya!**

* * *

**¿Está cansado de vacacionar siempre en el mismo lugar? ¿Quiere experimentar nuevas emociones pero los lugares en la tierra le parecen demasiado aburridos?**

**¡Tenemos la solución!**

**¡El paquete turístico "Camino a la Luna" le garantiza siete fabulosas noches nada más ni nada menos que en la luna misma!**

**Y si llama ahora también se incluirá una visita guiada por el mismísimo Touma.**

* * *

**Fin del Espacio Publicitario**

* * *

Volvemos al estudio, donde todo parece haberse movido y nos encontramos una vez más en el salón especial que contratamos para la sección de retos.

\- ¡Estamos de vuelta! Y como verán, todo está preparado para continuar. -La presentadora sonríe y se hace a un lado para que la cámara enfoque a Camus, quien parece estar demasiado tranquilo. - ¡El primer reto fue enviado por **aletuki01** y dice; **"Canta la canción "Libre Soy" de la película Frozen"**!

El público estalla en aplausos y silbidos, al parecer, todos /si, t-o-d-o-s/ esperaban que se diera tal reto con el caballero acuariano.

Nate da una palmadita al hombro de su invitado y le entrega un micrófono para entonces dejarlo completamente solo en el escenario.

Una pantalla gigante aparece detrás de Camus mientras que una más pequeña lo hace justo delante de él. Y la música comienza, el caballero observa a todos los presentes con la esperanza de que alguien fuera a su rescate pero al ver que eso no sucedería decide que lo mejor es no llevar la contraria, toma el micrófono con fuerza y pone su atención en la pantalla que tiene al frente, donde la letra de la canción comienza a hacerse visible.

**La nieve pinta la montaña hoy  
no hay huellas que seguir.  
En la soledad un reino y la reina viva en mi  
El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior  
una tempestad que de mi salió…**

Todos observan atónitos como el santo de Acuario entona aquella canción, su voz inunda la habitación e incluso los espectros en la Infra-Burbuja han quedado inmóviles.

**Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver  
buena chica tu siempre debes ser.  
No has de abrir tu corazón  
Pues ya se abrió…**

Mientras la voz de Camus se hace más potente todos en la audiencia contienen sus respiraciones, entonces la luz se hace menos visible y un reflector se enciende sobre el caballero mientras este canta.

**Libre soy, libre soy  
no puedo ocultarlo más  
Libre soy, libre soy  
libertad sin vuelta atrás.**

Además de ver la letra de la canción, en la pantalla gigante que se encuentra detrás del caballero vemos efectos especiales de nieve. Y alrededor del acuariano comienza a formarse un poco de niebla.

**¿Qué más da?**

** No me importa ya  
Gran tormenta habrá  
El frío es parte también de mí…**

La niebla se hace más perceptible y las fangirls del público se vuelven locas. Mientras la melodía se apodera de la sala una vez más los gritos y llantos son completamente audibles.

**Mirando a la distancia, pequeño todo es  
y los miedos que me ataban, muy lejos los dejé.  
Voy a probar que puedo hacer sin limitar mi proceder  
Ni mal, ni bien, ni obedecer jamás…**

Vemos como Camus decide soltarse un poco más y se mueve un poco, recorriendo el escenario mientras canta. Con un movimiento de su mano la niebla desaparece por completo.

**Libre soy, libre soy  
el viento me abrazará  
Libre soy, libre soy  
no me verán llorar.  
Firme así, me quedo aquí  
gran tormenta habrá.**

La audiencia deja de chillar para acompañar al santo de Acuario en la canción, y al comenzar la siguiente estrofa el acuariano comienza a formar estatuas de hielo de la nada misma.

**Por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá  
Mi alma congelada en fragmentos romperá **

Entonces destruye esas mismas estatuas.

**Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizaré  
No volveré jamás, no queda nada atrás**

Y todos juntos…

**Libre soy, libre soy  
surgiré como el despertar  
Libre soy, libre soy  
se fue la chica ideal.  
Firme así, a la luz del sol  
Gran tormenta habrá  
El frío es parte también de mi.**

La canción termina y el público se deshace en puros aplausos, incluso podemos ver a nuestra querida conductora chillando y aplaudiendo mientras lleva puesta una remera con la cara del acuariano plasmada en ella. Su fangirlismo saliendo a la luz del sol.

\- ¡Eso señores, eso es una presentación! ¡Bravo! -Exclama la presentadora y vuelve a subir al escenario donde, en un arrebato, abraza con fuerzas al santo y todos se quedan perplejos.

\- ¡Nate, profesionalismo! -Regaña la odiosa desde su sala y vemos como inmediatamente la pobre se separa de su ídolo.

\- Bueno, bueno… esto… sigamos *carraspeo* El siguiente reto nos lo envía **Elsa Lawliet** y dice; "**Me gustaría mucho tener a Camus bailando "I'm sexy and I know it**""

Vemos claramente como tanto las fangirls, Nate, Saori e incluso Pandora esbozan unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros mientras sus miradas se dirigen al pobre acuariano.

\- Al público lo que pida.~ -Canturrea la conductora y sale del escenario una vez más.

El sonido comienza y Camus no tiene ni la más pálida idea de cómo debe moverse. Milo parece notarlo por lo que rápidamente baja y se para a la par de su amigo.

\- ¡Así Hielito! -Y comienza a bailar exageradamente.

Los caballeros se parten de risa en sus asientos al ver la muy exagerada actuación del escorpiano, y lo hacen aun más cuando /muy para sus sorpresas/ Camus comienza a intentar seguir sus pasos.

Pero al parecer los caballeros y Cejamanthys son los únicos que ríen sin control, porque todas y cada una de las mujeres presentes se quedan embobadas viendo la presentación de los amigos.

La canción termina a los pocos minutos y la audiencia femenina estalla en aplausos, silbidos y comentarios subidos de tono una vez más. Milo regresa a su asiento con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro mientras que el pobre Camus parece querer largarse inmediatamente del lugar.

Nate regresa a su lugar en el escenario, esta vez con un short con la frase "Mi hielito Camus" estampada en él, y contiene sus ganas de abalanzarse encima suyo.

\- ¡Estupendo! Estos hombres sí que saben cómo entretener al público… -Escuchamos un "YO TAMBIÉN" de parte de Saga y Dohko en la audiencia.- Ahora sigamos… -Saca mágicamente su papelerío de solo Zeus sabe dónde y comienza a leer.- El siguiente reto fue enviado por Shizuka-Karo y dice; "**Que haga una escultura de hielo (como la que hizo en las 12 casas con Hyoga) utilizando a uno de los caballeros dorados (de preferencia a Milo o a un caballero que odie). ¡Y que también haga helados para toda la audiencia por los próximos 5 programas!**"

**\- **Puedo hacer eso. -Declara el acuariano mientras truena sus dedos y mira a sus compañeros. Los dorados contienen la respiración.

\- ¿A quién eliges entonces para congelar Camucito? -Pregunta Nate.

\- A Milo.

\- MALNACIDO, ENCIMA DE QUE TE ENSEÑO A MOVER ESAS PATAS CONGELADAS TUYAS. -Exclama un ofendido escorpioncito.

\- ¡Sin quejas! -Exclama la presentadora y corre hacia donde se encuentra Milo para entonces arrastrarlo hasta el escenario y ponerlo justo frente a Camus.

\- No es nada personal, solo negocios.

Y antes de que Milo pudiera gesticular queja alguna nuestro adorado santo de Acuario ya utilizó su técnica para congelar a su amigo.

\- Quedaría bien en mi cuarto. -Comenta la conductora distraídamente mientras observa con atención la escultura humana. Luego cae en cuenta de que todos la observan de nuevo y se apresura a pedir a alguien que mueva a Milo de vuelta a su lugar correspondiente sin descongelarlo. -Después llamamos a Andrómeda, a ver si no se me pega de nuevo. -Susurra a Saori desde su micrófono.- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora otro reto!... Este lo envía **black fenix** y dice; "**Camus te reto a darle un beso francés a Pandora.**" Espera… -La conductora ojea el papel una vez más.- QUÉ…

\- NO. -Chilla Saori desde los controles.

\- NO. -Secunda la presentadora.

\- NO. -Gritan las fangirls al unísono.

\- SI. -Exclama Dora la Exploradora desde su Infra-Burbuja seguido por un "QUE" de Radita.

Los caballeros tienen que sostener sus estómagos debido a la risa ocasionada por la actual situación, excepto Milo por supuesto, Milo no puede ni levantar la ceja.

\- Bueno, hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer…

Camus, digamos que resignado, camina fuera del escenario mientras la cámara lo sigue hasta la Infra-Burbuja donde Pandora sigue en shock /¿O finge?/. La burbuja se abre por pedido de la conductora y después de algunos quejidos.

El acuariano toma a la heraldo por los hombros y sin dar oportunidad alguna a reacciones asesinas la besa apasionadamente.

Todos están en shock; Nate tira los papeles, a Radamanthys se le cae la super ceja, a Mu se le cae un punto de la frente, Aldebarán pierde un cuerno, Saga deja rodar el casco al suelo /algo que Shion aprovecha para bajar corriendo y robarlo/, Deathmask simplemente sonríe, Aioria sangra por la nariz, Shaka abre los ojos, Dohko se lamenta por no haber sido él, Milo sigue congelado, Aioros rompe su arco, Shura corta sin querer la silla frente a él /haciendo que Mu se caiga/ y por último Afrodita fangirlea con entusiasmo.

Unos minutos pasan y cuando Camus siente el aura asesina de cierto cejudo sobre él finalmente se aparta de nuestra Doritos, quien parece estar en las nubes.

\- HIJO DE…

Pero antes de que Rada pudiera atentar contra la vida del santo la burbuja se cierra y él se queda golpeándola en un intento de abrirla.

Camus regresa a la par de la presentadora como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada y con la simple mirada le ordena que continúe con el siguiente reto. Nate recoge sus papeles del suelo e intentando no pensar en el lío que se armaría por eso prosigue.

\- Bien… Si, bien… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Ah si, el reto! *carraspeo profesional* Pues aquí dice que… -Ojea los papeles.- ¡Ah si! Bueno, no sé por qué está anotado aquí si de todas formas respondiste a la pregunta pero la producción quiere que bailes la macarena conmigo. -Comenta distraídamente mientras muy en sus adentros agradece a **Lilii** por el comentario.

\- A estas alturas no veo por qué no. -Dice el acuariano y todas las cámaras dejan de hacer lo que hacían para enfocar al par.

-Pero antes de eso quiero darle las gracias a todos por habernos sintonizado hoy y haber enviado sus preguntas y retos. ¡Por cierto! El siguiente caballero que nos deleitará con su presencia en nuestro programa será… -Redoble de tambores.- ¡Aioros de Sagitario! -Todos aplauden y el mencionado caballero no sabe si sentirse feliz o amargado.- No olviden dejar sus retos y preguntas para nuestro goldie y de paso elegir al siguiente entrevistado. Mi nombre es Nate y esto fue Meeting the Goldens, ¡Muchas gracias!

Nate arroja sus papeles hacia atrás, sin fijarse donde caían y se prepara a sí misma para el baile. La música comienza y la pegajosa letra de la macarena empieza a escucharse. La presentadora comienza a moverse de acuerdo a la coreografía que se conocía de memoria y Camus, una vez más, intenta copiar los pasos de su acompañante.

Conforme la canción sigue los demás caballeros sienten deseos de participar también y bajan de sus lugares para comenzar a bailar al son de la música.

Las cámaras se alejan del estudio y vemos al grupo bailando por un lado, a Milo de Escorpio congelado y enfurecido por perderse la fiesta y a un Radamanthys de Wyvern intentando aún romper su indestructible burbuja mientras que Pandora simplemente lo observa y ríe.

* * *

NOTA: ¡HE RENACIDO!~ OMG bueno no es para tanto, he estado revisando mis antiguos escritos estos días y comencé a sentir una enorme nostalgia por este fic y por todas las personas maravillosas que conocí gracias a él ;; por eso me dije "hey, por qué no lo retomo" y bueno aquí estoy. Lamento muchiiiiiiiiiiisimo todo el tiempo que tomó actualizarlo pero les prometo sobre la belleza de los goldies que no sucederá de nuevo y terminaremos este dichoso programa. ¡Muchas gracias a todos de antemano por su apoyo! También pido disculpas si algo se me olvidó o se me pasó por alto, casi ni recordaba como escribir este episodio ^^; Nos vemos en el siguiente cap~


End file.
